Grease Monkeys
by Cryingravens13
Summary: It's after Meteor the world is looking for someone to blame. With Rufus missing and Shinra apparently fallen, the only ones left are the Turks. Reno finds himself stranded and is saved by the most unlikely person. Rated M for Language & smut later on. R
1. Chapter 1

Grease Monkeys

Reno threw the wrench into the helicopter's cab and leaned against the door. Of all the times Betsy had broken down, this was the worst. The world had just been saved by Avalanche, Midgar was in ruins, and every employee of Shinra was generally treated poorly. Poor treatment was reserved for those that didn't directly try to stop Avalanche, drop the plate on the Sector Seven slums, and unleash the Weapons. Reno would have loved poor treatment, it would have been heaven in comparison.

He pulled out his last pack of cigarettes and frowned. He needed to save it as best as he could. How unfortunate that the Turks were so well known for their "recruiting" skills. Now with no power to back them, no President to lead them, and all the blame to be placed on them, it was harder than shit to find anyone that was willing to do business with them. Even their most frequented bars refused service.

He lit one of the cigarettes and looked to the sky, he could sense the weather taking a dark turn. It was going to storm and as close as it was to winter he knew it would be a cold one. He tossed his butt to the ground and climbed into he cockpit, resolving that he needed more tools and parts than he had. Luckily the closest town was just the place to find them, he just hoped that he wasn't lynched before he found the infamous mechanic of the skies. Tomorrow he would walk to Rocket town.

As night fell over the chopper and the Turk inside an icy wind howled and brought the coldest storm Reno had ever been in on it's breath. The redhead curled up in every blanket and article of clothing he could find, yet still the cold cut through him. In an attempt to take his mind off it, he ate ate the rest of his rations for dinner and smoked three cigarettes. The only thing that he hoped for was that nothing decided to come to his shelter in an attempt to seek warmth, he would be a useless fighter in this cold. He tried to listen for any potential enemies, but the winds vicious howl and the icy rain that fell from the sky was all he could hear as it pelted against Betsy. He stayed awake all night, shivering in the hunk of scrap metal he called his chopper and waited for the storm to break.

It never broke. Morning came and still sleet poured from the sky. There was no waiting it out anymore. He had finished his last set of rations and with the cold his body would eat through the food fast. It wasn't more than a mile or two until he reached rocket town, he needed supplies, and he had rain gear in the back. He wouldn't let a bunch of civilians chase him off.

He grabbed his raincoat and headed to town and soon he realized it was a bit more of a walk then he thought. He trudged his way through the sleet, with his travel duffel in a black garbage bag to keep it dry. There was no way he would even attempt to convince Cid to work on his plane in this. That was if he was even in town. The man had been known to go out gallivanting in the skies with his airship from time to time. Who's to say he is even here? Reno pushed all of his depressing inner thoughts to the back of his head. No was not the time. He had to try.

By the time he saw the town he was soaked to the bone and shivering. The joy of seeing civilization made him giddy for warmth and something to stop the growl in his belly. Walking through the gates he went immediately to the inn. It was a small in my most standards, but it was warm and that is all that mattered to him a that moment. He stepped inside and immediately his hands began to ache at the sudden heat. He set down two hundred gil, a hundred more than the asking price, and said, "A room for the night please and I need to find Cid Highwind."

The woman didn't look up from the paper she was reading and reached out for the money. When her hand didn't get it on the first grab she pulled herself away from the article on Gold Saucer's new exhibit. She took the time to look him over for a moment before it dawned on her who he was.

"You get right on outta here. You come in here asking about Mr. Highwind and think that I would tell YOU where he is. Do you think I'm stupid? He is a Savior and we owe him our lives. You would do well to pay him the respect he deserves and git the hell outta our town. You keep your filthy blood money and get out of my Inn." she snarled harshly throwing Reno's money back at him

Reno sighed and walked out the door. No sooner had she turned him away did the rest of the town know he was there. People were locking their doors, starting to close the blinds, and even the shop keeper was peeling down his "open 24 hours" sign. He sighed deeply and stood under the Inn's awning . '_What a fucking pickle.' _ he thought bitterly. He tried with shaking hands to light a cigarette, but with wet matches and numb fingers he just couldn't manage to get the damn thing lit. With each match that failed and each time his fingers couldn't work the lighter he got more and more frustrated, until he shoved them both into his pockets and was about to put the cigarette away when seemingly out of no where Reno saw a hand and a lighter pop up.

"What brings you to our fine town Turk?"

Reno turned and aqua met sky blue. There, in a ratty raincoat and boots up to his knees, stood Cid Highwind holding out a dingy Bic lighter.

"I'm surprised you know I'm here, let alone came out to greet me." Reno said dully around the cigarette he graciously took the time to light on the lighter.

"Imma Savior of the planet. I'm the inn keepers first call when shit they think could be bad happens. Are ya here to just scare the locals? Cause if that's the case, you better jus' head right back out the way ya came."

"No. My chopper broke down just outside of town an' it's something I can't fix with the tools and parts I got."

Cid took a look at the sky and frowned, "You're not gonna be able to fly outta here in this weather. Even if I do help ya, you could be stuck here for another day or two. I've seen this shit last a week."

"I don't need to stay in town yo. I jus' need some shit to eat and a pack of cigs."

Cid gave the red head a once over. The usually spiked red hair was slicked to his head, despite the hooded raincoat he wore, his hands shook uncontrollably while he smoked his cigarette. The man was soaked to the bone and there was no way he would make it back to the chopper without catching his death of hypothermia.

"Firsly, I ain't gonna help you werk on chopper your in this shit weather. Second, you're soaked to the bone with ice water and you honestly think that you're gunna make it back to your plane without keeling over from hypothermia? I thought you shitheads were supposed to be fucking survival experts. Fuck I live in a plane and I could tell you that you aren't going to make it back."

"Well, I just tried to get a room at your inn, but they refused services."

Cid frowned and looked through the glass doors at the inn keeper who buried her face in her paper.

"Well, since the hospitality in this town has taken a toll I do believe you can stay at my place."

Reno put on his best diplomatic smile, "I don't want to be a burden." _'Or stabbed in my sleep.'_

"It ain't no trouble. You're stranded here and I got a couch. Besides where else are you gonna go? Stay in that busted chopper of yours? I figure we'd tow that piece of junk back here and we'd get it into ship shape so as soon as the weather clears you can head out. Sound like a fucking plan? We'll get you to my place, warm you up with some tea, then head out and get your hunk o' scrap metal."

Reno looked around before he finally nodded. What could he honestly say to argue? It looked like he would be staying with the most unlikely housemate until Betsy was fixed. Or until the man stabbed him, which ever came first.

*Wow, after an extended hiatus I am back and with an eventual several chapter story. Unusual pairing, but I think I can make it work. Have Chapters 2&3 ready but waiting on you all for some feedback! Can't wait to hear what you have to say! Thanks for reading! ~CR

All Characters, places, and names belong to (C) Square enix

Story (C) Cryingravens


	2. Chapter 2

Cid directed him to the house and once inside took his jacket.

"I ain't having ya drip all over mah floor. Wait here an' I'll go get ya a towel."

Cid disappeared into the back and Reno looked around his fellow pilot's house. It was a bit messy, but he expected as much. Several flight manuals loitered here and there. Blue prints and crumpled drawings were thrown over the top of a well worn desk in the corner of the dinging room. The kitchen had a few dished piled in the sink and the carpet was an odd green, but over all it seemed rather roomy and homey. Not like Tseng's off duty that was a sterile white or Rude's which was filled with antiques you afraid to move near. This was nice.

Cid returned to the mat and handed Reno a beach towel. "The bathroom is that door over there, you might wanna take a shower to make yerself get warmer faster. You got clothes in that garbage bag?"

Reno looked down at the bag and pulled out his duffel, "Yea, I put it in the garbage bag so it wouldn't get wet."

"I'll put some tea on while you get warm."

Reno walked to where he had been directed and shut the bathroom door behind him. He peeled the ice soaked clothing off of him and climbed into the shower. The warm water made his body ache from the prolonged cold, but it felt good. He used the shampoo that was in the shower, but dug out his conditioner that was in his shower pack. He wanted to shower until the hot water was gone, but he figured as a house guest he should be respectful of the man.

He climbed out after all the soap was gone and dried himself roughly off. He took a look at himself in the mirror and resolved that he needed a bit of a shave. It all reminded him of the times he spent at Rude's house after a long night of drinking. He already began to miss those days and they weren't even that long ago. He got dressed in the pair of sweats and Shinra issue blue pocket T-shirt and stepped out into the dining room. He tried to drag the comb he had through his hair, but it was a battle harder than any he had faced before.

Cid saw the man and gave him a light smile, "Lookin' a bit warmer I see! Here. I made some tea for us, bafore we head to go get yer scrap metal."

Cid gestured to the freshly cleared dining room table and the two cups that sat there. Gingerly Reno sat opposite Cid and watched as the man happily poured the hot water into the overly large cup.

Reno looked at the tea as it steeped, it smelled familiar. He waited for the Captain to take a drink before he did, an old habit that he was glad he had been taught at this point.

"Vanilla Chai from Wutai, eh? Tastes like it's from the Eastern Trade Company. Did Yuffie give it to you?"

Cid looked horrified for a moment, "Yes. How did you-"

"You can only get it from Wutai and they don't like to sell this brand to anyone but those from the area. It was one of Tseng's preferred drinks when it got cold."

Reno added three table spoons of sugar and fell quiet. He remembered the first time he had it well because it was the only time he felt alienated. He had tried it in a cafe and wanted to buy some but they refused, until Tseng went over and bought it for him. That day he taught Reno how to prepare it properly with the traditional pot to cheer him up after the rudeness in the shop. It had been one of the more interesting days with his boss. Cid's preparation way was good, but nothing compared to the traditional way and the alienation he had felt then was nothing compared to recently.

"Thank you. It's very good." Reno said softly.

Cid leaned back in his chair and pulled out his pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He fished out two and offered Reno one of them. It wasn't Reno's preferred brand, but he wasn't going to turn it down. The two smoke and drank is silence until the Captain cleared his throat.

"So where were you headed when yer chopper broke down?"

"Junon and then eventually Mideel."

"Where were you coming from?"

"Wutai. I just dropped Tseng off there."

"Is that why you didn't call him to come get you? What about that other fella or the blonde?"

"Rude is in Northern continent with his family and Elena is in Cost Del Sol with hers."

"Y'all just jumped ship?"

"There's no ship to jump. There's nothing left to fight for so we all went out separate ways for now until we find something."

"So is that where your from? Junon?"

"No. I lived in Midgar all my life."

Cid almost dropped his cigarette, that meant the man before him had nothing. The two let silence fill the room before Reno awkwardly coughed and tried again at conversation, "Weren't you living with someone?"

"Shera. I told her she didn't need to stay here anymore. I was a big boy and had seen space. She lives somewhere near fucking Nibelhiem now."

Reno nodded and put out his cigarette out in the ashtray on the table. Cid stood and walked to the window that was in the dining room and sighed.

"Fuckin' weather. I doubt we're gunna get yer chopper today. The weather's gotten worse."

Reno looked out and sighed as the sleet was now coming down as ice.

"We'll go get'er in the mornin. 'Til then I guess I'll show ya to yer bed."

Cid walked into a small den and pointed to a pink and white fold out sofa. It was worn but no springs poked through. "There she be, ol' reliable. Vince says it gives'em back problems, but anything would when ya sleep in a fuckin' gauntlet and cape. It's jus' after lunch time. You eaten anything yet today?"

"Naw, jus' the tea you made me yo."

"Shit, yer already skinnier than that brat Yuffie, you miss any more meals and their won't be nuthin' to ya! All I have is sandwich makin's. That sound good to ya?"

"Anything sound good to me. I ain't eaten a real meal in a while, so sandwiches sound great."

Cid bit back a frown, "Well, you jus' sit tight here. The television works, but yer gunna need to be a bit patient with it."

Reno nodded and sat on the couch, wrapping himself in the afghan on the back of the couch and turning on the television.

Cid was in the kitchen midway through making a few assorted sandwiches for himself and the Turk when his PHS went off.

Opening it answered with a grunt, which was customary among him and the man on the other end.

"Cid, I just passed by Rocket town with a delivery and saw the Turk's chopper, is everything alright there?"

"Shit, Cloud I know it's there and I ain't worried. It's jus' the redheaded one and he dun mean any trouble that I know of."

"Oh," Cloud sounded a bit shocked and worried, "Well, where is he and do you need back up just in case?"

"Well, he's sittin' in mah livin' room watchin' TV and I think I can fuckin' handle 'em. His chopper broke down on his way to Junon. He swung in to get supplies and ask for mah help in fixin' the chopper. "

His response gave him stunned silence from the other end for a moment. "And you told him yes?"

"Have you seen the fuckin' weather? The only dumbfuck I can fucking think of that is stupid enough to go out traveling in it is yer dumbass. Now, if YOU want to come YOU can, but I dun wanna see you bringin' the rest of Avalanche down here for one lousy Turk. Besides you should keep in yer damn foolish head that Shinra is dead. Their company is gone. Yeah, they may have almost done in the world, but unlike those of us that got out before they did that, there are a few who weren't so fucking lucky. We all played our part and now the fucking world is better for it. Maybe we all need a chance at a new start, including the redhead in the other room."

Cloud was silent, "He was alone?"

"That's what I think I fucking implied."

"I know your right Cid. I know Shinra is gone and I have been trying to get those left in the world to forgive those that didn't have a choice. I was only asking because of the direct role he played and the reputation that precedes him. If you trust him, then I do."

"That's good. We all were once a part of Shinra and I think that many people forgot that when all was said and done. As soon as the weather clears, I'll help him fix his chopper and then I'll send him on his way."

"Alright, take care Cid."

"Take care? You dumbfuck! Yer the one out in the goddamn fucking storm of the fucking century an' you go callin' me up askin' 'bout if I'm okay? Git yer ass back home and get warm you dumbshit!"

He heard Cloud chuckle before he hung up. Briefly he prayed that he wouldn't need to call for back up, but pushed it aside and finished making the Turk and himself lunch.

**Here's Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed it! I am editing Chapter three, so I should be putting it up shortly. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!  
~CR


	3. Chapter 3

Cid opened the door to the den by bumping the door open with his ass. He carefully carried in the tray of sandwiches and two mugs of soup and set them down on the side table before he turned to look at Reno. He was shocked. The man was leaning over the far arm of the couch facing the television dead asleep. It was funny how the coldblooded killer could look so angelic in his sleep. The television was on the International News channel and they were showing the clean up of the Midgar ruins and the destruction of the Shinra Building remains. It was almost scary to see the anger the citizens of the fallen city were displaying. They were pulling down the Turk posters and destroying every sign left of the company. With this violence he could see that there was a slim chance the Turk was getting any sympathy from anywhere.

He looked over at the redhead and saw that he was awake and staring at the TV.

"They really hate us, don't they?" he said softly.

Cid looked back at the television and saw an angry gentleman holding up a picture of the Turks and tearing it to shreds.

"They might just a bit."

Reno stared at the screen until Cid cleared his throat.

"Got the sandwiches and I managed to dig out some soup."

"Thanks yo, I'm starvin."

Reno wasn't kidding either, he finished the soup before Cid had even put his mug to his lips. He ate half the sandwiches and waited until Cid ate his fill before jumping in for the rest.

"Shit, how long has it been since your last meal?"

"Last night I finished off my rations."

"An' what did that consist of?"

"Half a tin of Choco chunks."

"The fucking canned diced chocobo shit?"

Reno nodded with a mouthful of peanut butter and jelly.

"Fuckin' no wonder you''re eatin' everything, that shit is cruel and unusual punishment for fucking Sephiroth. Couldn't you find anything better?"

"Sure, but no one will sell to us. No one will do business with us. We went to our hometowns because they stood a chance at forgiving us. That was the only reason we decided to go our separate ways. Survival."

"Well, where the fuck're you gunna go? Yer hometown is gone."

Reno looked away, "I have a few friends in Junon and some people in Mideel. I'm hoping that they will help me out."

That made Cid frown further, "You couldn't stay with any of the others?"

"No. The towns don't want one of us. Let alone two or more. No, once the weather clears and I can get the chopper working I'll head to Junon."

Cid looked sadly at the Turk, "As long as you have a plan."

Cid stood and collected the dishes and walked to the kitchen. It was odd to think the man had nowhere to go. Rocket town would always want it's Captain. Even after the launch failed, he was welcomed with open arms. He couldn't imagine life without the town, let alone having everyone hate him outside of the town as well. He did the dishes thinking deeply about the redhead's predicament. He was so deep in thought he almost didn't notice a second pair of hands join him in the task.

"I may not be a great housekeeper, but I can help you keep the house straight until we get Betsy off the ground. Unless you would like payment for the use of your couch. I have gil, it's jus' no one will take it."

Cid looked at the man who carefully dried off the teapot and put it back.

"Are you fuckin' nuts? I ain't no inn and I won't be takin' none of yer money. If you want to help with house work, be my guest. I only request that you keep yer ass down stairs unless the house is on fire."

Reno nodded as he dried off the platter the sandwiches were on, "After I finish this would you mind if I use your washing machine? I have somethings that-"

"Of course ya can, but only if'n ya throw in some of my shit too."

The Turk nodded and the two made quick work of the dishes and Reno gathered up the clothes he had been wearing that day and tossed them in the washer with a large chunk of Cid's clothes. The two returned to the den and Cid found a cheesy scifi move for them to watch. He was tired of seeing the wreckage that was one the fair city of Midgar. He also hated seeing that sad look on his current roommates face.

The two fell asleep midway through the movie, but it didn't last long. The pilot woke up around one thirty to soft noises from the couch. He knew about Turks and their nightmares. Vincent had his fair share of them and had explained to ignore him and he would eventually wake up. That was rule was in place because of the man's demons and the likelihood that in his half awake state might tear his roommate to pieces. Somehow he doubted that the young redhead on the couch would do the same, but he decided to let the man sleep.

He was on his way out of the den when he noticed the tears on the man's face in the light of the television. A pang of sadness echoed in Cid's chest. He quickly stifled the feeling, grabbed a throw pillow, and on his way out threw it at the Turk. He heard the man gasp awake and the couch give that telltale creak sitting up, but he kept walking to his room. It was bed time, not console the Turk time. He curled up under his sheets and fell asleep listening to the icy rain. It had been a long and confusing day.

~Lookie lookie Chapter 3! I have more chapters to edit, but then they'll be up for you to enjoy. Hope you all liked it! Next chapter has a new character to the mix and boy do they have an opinion. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!  
~CR


	4. Chapter 4

Cid awoke to a wonderful smell that wafted up from downstairs. He climbed out of bed and groggily made his way down the stairs. He entered the kitchen to see a brunette at the counter making cinnamon rolls and omelets.

"Didja jus' decide to let yerself in mah house woman?"

"I do have a key Captain. Besides, I figured if I made breakfast I didn't think you'd mind."

Cid grunted and sat at the table after giving Shera a playful wink. He gave a once over of the room and noticed that the den door was shut.

"D'ja wake up the Turk for breakfast?"

"Turk?" she said turning to face him.

"Yea, we got the redheaded one here. His chopper broke down and the people in town are afraid he'll eat their fucking young or something and won't help'em out at all. So I offered him the couch until we get his chopper fixed."

"That's awfully generous of you Captain. Though I can't say as I blame the world for not wanting to help. He tried to stop you all from saving he world and was involved intimately in what happened."

"Ya think I don't know that woman? I know what he's done and it dun matter. The world got a second chance. Therefore we all should get one. We worked for Shinra too ya know. "

"I know Cid and I am happy your nice enough to let him stay. I was just playing devil's advocate."

"Well, enough of it. I know the argument already." Cid stood and walked to the den. He opened the door and saw the Turk staring out the window while he finished off a cigarette.

"We got breakfast out'ere for ya."

"Thanks." Reno said from around the filter, "I'll be right there."

Cid came out and gave Shera a reproachful look, "Ya don't play devil's advocate when the man is awake in the other room either."

Reno came out dressed in his button down shit and blue pants. "Thank you so much or breakfast Miss-"

"Shera. You can call me Shera."

"Thank you, Shera."

The three ate in relative silence, the only real sound the scraping of forks against plates. Once they all

finished Reno stood and collected the dishes.

"You cooked, I'll clean." Reno said taking the dished to the sink.

Cid pulled out a cigarette and walked to the dining room window.

"Yer in luck Turk, looks like it cleared enough to go get yer scrap heap. Didn't clear enough to fly, but certainly enough to take mah flatbed out."

"That's great. Whenever you're ready we can head out." Reno said as he dried off the last plate.

Cid smiled and turned just in time to see Shera give him a look. He knew the look.

"Eh, lemme get ready and we can head out."

Cid walked into the laundry room and found his clothes washed, dried and folded. Apparently the Turk had been up longer than he let on. Shera followed him in and pulled the door slightly closed behind her.

"I see that look captain. This is going to turn into another Vincent fiasco isn't it?"

Cid snarled and pulled off his night shirt, "Yer 'bout to cross a line Shera."

"I am not going to be here to pick up the pieces once he gets done with you. He's a Turk. Notoriously, known for hurting others in ALL senses of the word. You think he won't jump back on the Shinra

bandwagon if they decide to come back?"

"Enough."

"With all due respect, Captain. You need to pick people without baggage."

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cid yelled, "YOU AREN'T MY FUCKING MOTHER! Nothing is going to happen between me and that goddamn Turk. Ya hear me? Firsly, what happened between me and Vincent was none of your fucking concern. He and I both decided to stop things. Secondly, scolding me in the laundry room rather loudly doesn't 'xaclty keep my preferences hidden like I asked you to. Thirdly, NOTHING IS GOING TO FUCKING HAPPEN! Why in the hell are you assuming that I'm gunna try to hook up with someone that I KNOW used to go though women more regularly than he changed his mother fuckin' undies? Fer fuck's sake Shera, give me a little credit. Besides, I'm pretty goddamn sure he's straight."

The frown didn't leave Shera's face.

"I give you credit Captain. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Well, I don't need it. Imma big enough fucking boy that I can see to my own shit."

The brunette nodded and turned, "Alright, Captain. I should head out."

"Alright, thanks for the breakfast."

She nodded and walked out, leaving the Captain to change. She passed by Reno on her way out.

"Thank you for breakfast." he said his voice giving no tell as to whether or not he had heard anything.

"You're welcome." she said, "It was nice meeting you."

She had turned to shake his hand, but stopped when she saw his face in the mirror that hung on the wall beside her. The man could hide his feelings in his voice, but those aqua eyes told all. She resigned not to turn to save the man his dignity and left without another word.

~~Hope you all liked Chapter 4! Thank you bettina1959 and blueravenchick for the wonderful reviews! I love getting feedback so thank you soo much! 3! Chapter 5 is being edited, so hopefully sometime (maybe this weekend) I can get it put up. Thanks again all you that read! ~CR


	5. Chapter 5

Cid frowned at the meticulous folding job the Turk had done and bitterly cursed at allowing Shera get to him. The folded clothes reminded him of Vincent's late night habits. If the ex-Turk couldn't sleep he would go clean things and doing laundry was his favorite. He loved coming down to large piles of perfectly folded laundry. Now he had just that in front of him, but all it did was make him sad. Apparently, the Turks trained immaculate laundry into their recruits. It almost shocked him that Reno and Vincent could fold as well as they could, what with Vincent's claw and Reno's usual slovenly attitude. He cursed again at Shera causing his mind to wander to Vincent.

He finished dressing and grabbed up the pile of clothes. Carefully, he kicked open the door and carried the load to the stairs.

"Looks like you were busy this mornin'. You did all the laundry that was in the laundry room."

Reno looked up from his seat at the kitchen table, "Yea, I wake up early outta habit. So I figured I'd get some of it done."

"Lemme take this upstairs and we can head out." Cid said as he carried the load up the stairs.

Reno pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he walked to the door. Kneeling he picked up his work boots and began to put them on.

He couldn't hear all of the argument in the laundry room, but he could be fairly sure that the argument involved him. He also could be decently sure that Shera didn't want him here, despite her cheery attitude. He could only wonder how long his fellow pilot's hospitality would last after all of Avalanche warned against him. Cid bounded down the stairs and motioned for Reno to follow him.

"Let's go get yer heap. Mah flatbed's out this way."

The two walked into Cid's overly large garage, which Reno had to admit was more like a hangar. The Tiny Bronco sat looking a bit dusty in one section, tons of small scale models loitered about work stations, a helicopter sat in serious misuse in a corner, and the flatbed truck was parked in front of two large pod bay doors.

"No Highwind?"

"Nah, Reeve asked to borrow it for transporting WRO troops for a bit. He has my crew aboard which is as close to me as he's gunna get. I ain't no damn bus driver."

Reno smiled slightly as he climbed in shotgun next to Cid, "You got all you need for getting Betsy?"

"Yea, I should have enough stuff here to get 'er back to the garage. This things carried the Bronco from time ta time. Besides anything we may break, we can fix once we get 'er here."

The two rode to the chopper with only the static on the radio for company. Cid frowned when after ten minutes of driving they still hadn't reached the chopper.

"You walked all this way in sleet?"

Reno nodded in silence and pointed as "Betsy" came into view. The helicopter was covered in thin sheets of ice. Cid winced, this would be harder than he thought.

"Shit. Hopefully we can get the jacks under the landing gear."

Reno climbed out of the cab of the truck and jogged to Betsy, giving Cid directions for backing up. Cid lowered the flat bed while Reno got the rolling lo-jacks under the landing gear. Cid climbed out of the cab, got the tow cables out, and hooked it to the portable towing arm. He ran the lift while Reno pushed the Chopper from behind. Reno cursed at his inability to listen to Tseng about keeping your work boots as new as possible when he kept sliding on the ice due to his lack of traction. It seemed hopeless at first until Betsy gave a lurch and detached from the icy ground. However, the sudden movement caused Reno to topple forward and fall against the chopper's landing gear. He let out an oath at the pain at the sudden cut on his leg, but after that Betsy eased onto the flatbed with no more issues. They secured her with cables and climbed back into the cab, each soaked to the bone.

Reno looked at his knee where he fell and swore lightly, "Well, shit. I guess I'm down another pair of pants."

Cid looked over at the wound and frowned, "When'd ya do that?"

"When she came free from the ice, eh. I've had worse I guess."

Cid reached into the glove box and handed Reno a rag, "Don't go bleeding in my cab, Turk."

Reno wrapped his knee and the two rode in utter silence back to the house. Luckily, Betsy unloaded faster and easier than she loaded up. Cid sighed, "She needs to defrost before we have any chance of dealing with her."

Reno frowned and leaned against the chopper, " I suppose."

"S'pose we should go get in the shower to get warm and bandage up that leg of yers."

The look on Reno's face made Cid rethink what he had said and stutter away, "Woah-woah.. naahhh... umm..heh. Sorry, I've got two fuckin' showers. One upstairs and the other down. I didn't mean together- I meant that you-"

Reno laughed, "It's all good , yo. I got whatcha meant."

Cid took the moment to make a hasty get away, _'Fucker's prolly thinkin' it was a Freudian slip'. _He snarled in his head as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom and shower. He stripped of his soaked clothes and climbed in the shower. He waited to hear the downstairs shower kick on, but he didn't hear anything. _'Fuck's sake he's prolly down there figuring out a way to leave without me needin' to fix his chopper. I need ta learn to fuckin' think bafore I speak.'_ No matter how long Cid took in the shower, it seemed the hot water did nothing to soothe his mental berating. Nor his thoughts on whether or not it really was a Freudian slip.

~~I hope you all like chapter 5. I said I'd try to get it done this weekend and here you go! I'd like to thank fetherhd and Black-Rogue-Fairy for the wonderful reviews. I love reading what you have to say about my writing so I hope to see more! Thank you for reading, hope you liked it! ~CR


	6. Chapter 6

Cid stepped down onto the last step and listened for an indication as to where the Turk might be. He noticed that the kettle had been put on the stove and two cups sat out on the dining room table, but the Turk was no where in sight. Peering around the corner he saw no hint that Reno was in the bathroom or the living room. With a sigh he walked out and into the garage, where the lanky redhead hung slightly out of the engine compartment.

"Thought we agreed to shower and work on it once it thawed."

Reno jumped at the sudden noise and hit his head on the opened hood. With a pained chuckle he climbed down and stood before Cid, grease up to the elbows of his now ruined button up shirt.

"Thought maybe I could try to get some stuff done before my laundry got done."

Cid frowned, "Didn't you do laundry last night?"

"Yea, but I only own two suits and one pair of pj's. All that was left of my apartment was what I had in my travel duffel. I washed my pj's so that I had at least one suit left to wear."

Cid leaned against the door frame and lit a cigarette, "Ya know, you coulda just asked for some clothes. I'm pretty sure that I got some stuff that don't fit me anymore, but should certainly fit you."

Reno gave a sheepish grin, "I kinda figured that crashin' on your couch counted as more of a nuisance than I really wanted to be as it is."

"Nonsense. Fer fucks sake, I've been tryin' ta get rid of the clothes fer years. You'd be doin' me a service. You head to the shower and I'll go dig up the box they're in."

Cid led Reno to the shower and then went upstairs to get the clothes. It took a bit of digging, but he soon found the box that Shera had begged him for years to pitch. He carried it down stairs and stopped in the bathroom doorway to light a cigarette.

"Hey here's the-" Cid was forced to stop midsentence.

Reno stood in the bathroom in naught but his boxers as he washed his greasy hands in the sink and Cid couldn't help but stare. Although it wasn't the redheads dashing good looks that forced Cid's eyes to linger on the Turk, it was the scars. Reno's chest and back were covered in them. There were obviously older ones so pale you almost couldn't tell they were there. There were more pinkish scars that looked as though they had been horrifying wounds at one point. Finally there were those that looked freshly healed, still and angry red. He knew those wounds. He could see the marks Barret had left with his gun, he saw a deep cut across his shoulders left from Cloud's sword, but most importantly he saw a scar that ran jaggedly across his gut. It was a blow from Cid's own spear. He remember how happy he was to fend off the Turk. Now that moment seemed so hollow and empty.

With his stares he almost didn't notice the redhead's embarrassed look when he caught him.

"Didn't mean to be indecent." he said as he opened the box and dug for a spare shirt he was offered.

It was then that Cid saw his arms, the obvious drug use scars and collapsed veins almost made him swallow his cigarette.

"You're still staring."

"You had better not do that shit in my house." Cid said bobbing his head towards Reno's arm.

Reno frowned, "For your information it's hard to get people to sell you drugs if they won't even sell you a pack of cigarettes. Secondly, they aren't from illegal drugs. It's all the mako they pumped into our systems. I have been clean for over a year now, but the veins are so weak from all the injections they collapse on their own."

Cid muttered an apology and looked away. Reno nodded, "Come on, you think I'm mad that you'd assume that? I'd assume that. Besides, kinda hard to be mad at the guy that's letting me sleep on his couch."

The two stood in awkward silence until Cid heard the teakettle whistle.

"You better get in the shower bafore the tea water gets cold."

Reno shot Cid a smile and grabbed a Costa del Sol t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from the box.

"Thanks yo." he said ducking into the bathroom and shutting the door carefully behind him.

Cid let out a sigh as he walked to the obnoxious whistle, unable to stop the thoughts from racing through his mind. _'Dirty old man. Ya keep thinking like that you'll be doing what you told Shera you wouldn't'_ he chastised himself. Pushing the thoughts aside he made the tea and waited for the Turk to get done.

~~Here you are, chapter 6 up and ready. Next chapter is extra steamy, so I hope you all are ready for it! Thank you to fetherhd and Namantos for the wonderful reviews. (Especially to fetherhd for going back and reviewing each chapter!) I love getting feedback so Thank You all so much! Hope you all enjoyed reading! ~CR


	7. Chapter 7

~~WARNING! This chapter contains some smut type scene. If you do not like it, do not read it. This is a yaoi fic after all, what did you expect? Also, this is my first ever (posted) bit of smut. I have little to no experience in writing such, so reviews are GREATLY appreciated and it will let me know what to change for future smut writings. Thank you and please enjoy!~CR

Reno leaned against the bathroom door and felt like he did the first time he noticed Tseng's lingering stare. It made his heart race and left him feeling breathless. _'Like a fucking swooning girl. Jenova in the fucking tank I'm pretty fucking sure the old man's straight. He did live with a woman for years.' _Reno pushed the thoughts aside and climbed into the shower. However, no matter how much he pushed the thoughts aside, he couldn't stop his raging hard on. He loved being stare at like the sparkly new toy and not the tattered one that you've considered replacing.

He frowned and wrapped his hand around his at-the-ready member. It felt deliciously wrong to be jerking off in another man's house, but it felt so right at the same time. He rested his head against his arm on the tile shower wall and let the water cascade down his back while he gave into his desires. He rolled his hips into his hand and gave brisk strokes. He could almost feel the pilot's stubble against his neck, he could imagine the smoky taste of the man's cigarettes and the soft hint of tea. He stroked a little faster, praying that he would cum soon so he wouldn't keep the Captain waiting. He thought of Cid's sky blue eyes on him, watching him. He shifted his face so he could set his teeth against he back of his arm and stifled a moan as he came against the wall of the shower, allowing himself to bask in the glow of orgasm.

He looked down and smiled at the mess he had made. He thought briefly of leaving it there to see if Cid would scold him, but he washed those thoughts away with the milky substance on the wall. He finished quickly in the shower and dried off. Cid would probably wonder why he was taking so long. He sighed and slid into the sweat pants and T-shirt, cursing his lack of underwear. Maybe Rude was right about packing several pairs.

He stepped out into the kitchen, his bare feet making more racket than he really wanted. Cid leaned against the sink next to the drying tea kettle. Reno reached for his pack of cigarettes he had rolled up in the sleeve of his shirt. He opened the pack and heaved a sigh. He was down to his last cigarette. He sat heavily in the chair and slid the waiting cup of tea to him.

"Thanks for the tea."

"That yer last cig?" Cid said from around the filter of his.

The redhead nodded and took a long drink of the tea, his eyes lingering on the dining room window and the pouring sleet.

"Are those Newports?" Cid asked.

Reno nodded again as he tore his gaze from the window, "The best made."

"Naahhh, I like my Marlboro."

Reno shook his head and took a long deep breath of smoke. "The best ever is Newports, then Kemuri Ryuu, then maybe Marbs."

"What they fuck is Ken-whatever you just said?"

"Kemuri Ryuu is a Wutain tobacco. You smoke it from a pipe and usually it's used for ceremonies. However, I have found that the pipe is unnecessary and the smoke is better when shotgunned."

Cid frowned, "I only ever heard of shotgunning pot smoke and since Shinra put such strict regulations on pilots-"

Reno let out a bark of a laugh, "Yeah strict for non-Turk pilots. Fuck, I used to fly high in two senses of the term at the same time."

Cid shook his head, "That never really appealed to me."

Reno nodded, "In any event, the smoke is much better when it comes from someone else."

"You find that out from one of the Wutain secretaries?"

"No," Reno turned his head away from Cid, "Tseng showed me."

The two sat in silence for a moment, before Cid had the courage to break it, "So were you and Tseng an..aw fuck jus' forget-"

"Yes. We were an item." Cid gave Reno an odd look and Reno's eyes immediately narrowed, "Why? Do you have a problem with it?"

The sudden change in Reno's mood made Cid's hands fly up defensively, "No! No, I dun have any issues with you or what yer into. I jus' never woulda pegged you as gay."

"Well, that's good because I'm not. I just tend to believe that gender shouldn't matter in who or what you love or make love to. Although there should probably be some boundaries like with dead people and shit, but gender shouldn't enter into it."

Cid nodded as sat down across from Reno, "So why didn't you stay with Tseng in Wutai?"

"I told you, most places don't even want one Turk. Besides Wutai isn't exactly a tolerant place. Traditions and all that state that sex is to be between a man and a woman and only in order to have kids and all that shit."

"So are you two still together?"

"No. We haven't been for a while. After he woke up from being stabbed with masamune he told me that the great goddess Leviathan had come to him and saved him so he needed to follow her path and no longer lie with men." Reno let out a snort, "To which I said, good fucking luck, cause yer queerer than a three dollar bill."

Cid smiled sadly at Reno, he could see the pain in the man's eyes. He could see the love the red head had felt for the other man as clear as he could see that tattoos on the man's cheeks.

"But what about you old man? I've been prattling on about my love life, but what about you? You and Shera an item?"

"No. Shera and I have never been an item."

Reno exhaled his last bit of smoke through his nose and ground out the cigarette. "She not your type?"

"Nope. She ain't the type I look fer at all."

"Then what is yer type?"

"I like them dark haired, tall, and mysterious."

"So that bartender Tifa fits the bill?"

"Nah, she's spikey's."

"So you're a single heterosexual guy that traveled with the biggest set of tits I have ever seen and you didn't try to tap that?"

"Nope. I had my eyes set on a different dark haired beauty."

"Isn't Yuffie like twelve or something?"

"No you chuckle fuck! I had my eyes set on someone else."

Reno thought for a moment before finally smiling, "You like the Turk."

"Ex-Turk."

"Captain, there is no such thing as an Ex-Turk. You are a Turk until the day you die."

Cid frowned and took a sip of his tea. Why the hell did he tell Reno about Vincent? Why the fuck did Reno tell him about Tseng? He didn't even tell half of Avalanche about he and Vincent, what made him think to tell the redhead that sat before him.

"Honestly Captain, you never pinged on my radar either."

"I know and I intend to keep it that way if you catch my drift. You are one of three people that know

that information."

"I feel honored and you don't have to worry. Besides who would I tell?"

"I dunno. But you aren't going to tell anyone or I'll run yer ass through."

Reno smiled, "Most people don't really know about Tseng and I either. He was weird about they whole "being out and in a relationship" thing. Rude was the only one who knew and that was an accident. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

It was then that a bond was formed between the two. Each resolved to never speak of the others' secret to anyone else. A pact made between to former enemies, was a shaky pact, but a pact none the less.

~~There you have it chapter 7! I hope it wasn't too unbearable. I would like to thank fetherhd, Namantos, bettina1959, and 6WaysToSunday for the marvelous reviews! I love hearing what yo have to say guys Thank you sooooo much! ~CR


	8. Chapter 8

Reno and Cid sat in the den staring at the shitty day time television. So far they had gone through three soap operas, a youngster's spelling program, and had finally settled on cartoons. The two had been arguing about whether or not a hunter with a speech impediment could ever legitimately catch a rabbit and a duck without a fight, when Reno's cell phone rang.

He looked down and signaled he would be a minute and stepped into the dining room.

"Hiya Boss."

"Reno, where are you? I called the friend you said you were going to try and stay with and he said you weren't there."

"Rocket Town. Betsy broke down on the way to Junon."

"Are you alright? Where are you staying? Is she able to be fixed?"

"I am fine, I am staying in Rocket Town with a sympathetic, and I am in the process. It's good to hear your voice, yo."

"Reno, you know I don't-"

"I know." Reno said, leaning against the wall.

"Have you run into Highwind?"

Reno paused briefly, wondering if he should really tell Tseng. "Yes, I am currently staying at his house."

"You are staying with a member of Avalanche? Reno they-"

"They saved the planet."

"They also tried to kill us."

"And we didn't try to kill them? Cid has been very kind, and considering all that has happened I am very lucky he is willing to let me stay at his place."

Tseng was quiet and Reno could sense the man rubbing the bridge of his nose in worry.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright? When are you heading to Junon?"

"As soon as the weather clears and Betsy is fixed and yes, I will be fine."

"I just- I don't think it is wise that you chose to stay with him."

"Yea well, you didn't exactly open your family pagoda to me and I would have frozen to death if he hadn't."

"Reno-"

"No. I don't want an argument right now. I left like you asked. I am doing well. I will call you when I get to Junon."

"Reno."

"What?"

After a long pause he heard a very small, "Be safe."

"I will."

Reno hung up and lingered in the dining room to gather himself. When he finally walked back in Cid had an arm held up offering him a smoke from the armchair he sat in. He gladly took the offered cigarette and sat down on the couch.

"That Tseng?"

"Yea, wondering where I was."

"How'd he take you staying with me?"

"I don't care how he took it. It's not his choice." Reno said bitterly.

Cid dropped the subject it seemed to be a rather rough one to bring up.

"So whatcha wanna eat for lunch?"

Reno thought briefly, "Whatever you want."

Cid frowned and stood, "I suppose I should go check and see what I've got to eat."

The pilot rummaged for a few minutes before returning with a frown.

"It seems I have peanut butter and a few eggs. Shera used up the stuff I had for breakfast this morning."

"Well, I have money for groceries. If you want we can go to the shop. I'd go by myself, but I doubt they'd sell me anything."Cid nodded and the two grabbed their raincoats.

After bundling up the two hustled through the sleet to the shop. They wandered the aisles picking up the staples like bread and milk before deciding that the junk food aisle looked too good to resist. They loaded the cart with all sorts of foods and drinks silently deciding that the only way to work on a chopper was while snacking on junk food. Reno wandered over to the limited clothing section and was relieved to find a package of under wear that would fit him and a six-pack of socks. He threw them in the cart and then the two wandered to the cigarette counter. Reno asked the nervous salesclerk for a three cartons of Newports and Cid asked for two packs of Marlboros.

They went to the checkout and began to cash out. Cid set the stuff on the rickety conveyor belt and briefly halted at Reno's undies and socks. He looked at the Turk who gave him a sheepish smile and continued to set stuff on the belt. Cid felt a heat low in his stomach. The man next to him was going commando. He looked at the Turk, who was busy looking at a magazine, and saw the sweat pants riding dangerously low on his thin hips. Hastily he looked away before the red head caught him.

_'Faggoty old pervert.'_ he chastised himself.

Reno tossed the magazine on the belt and watched the young clerk finish ringing out the order. It came to well over three hundred Gil. He pulled out his wallet, fished out the Gil and set it on the counter. The two packed up all the groceries in numerous bags and quickly raced across town to Cid's house eager to eat the delicious "lunch" they had bought.

~~Kind of an uneventful chapter, but it'll pick up. I promise! Thank you to fetherhd and Namantos for the wonderful reviews! I love to hear from you all whether it be good or bad so please keep those amazing reviews coming! Thanks for reading! ~CR


	9. Chapter 9

Reno held a chunk of chocolate bar between his teeth as he listened to Cid curse at Betsy. It was true that Reno knew every part of Betsy inside and out and that he was the only person that had ever fixed the metal beauty, but Cid was an expert. Sometimes a person needs to let an expert do the work, because simply learning from experience wasn't enough. Besides they were using Cid's garage, tools, and parts and the Turk really didn't want to break anything that wasn't his. Cid cursed and slunk down from the engine compartment, heaving a sigh as he stretched out.

"Yer pretty well fucked."

"How so?"

"Well, the fuckin' power turbine support came loose and cracked several of the parts in the engine. It's gunna take at least a week of werk and about a thousand dollars in parts to fix."

Reno sat back against Betsy and heaved a great sigh. "I have the cash, but if you dun want to put in the work I understand."

Cid looked up from the bag of chips he had opened, "What do you mean?"

"It's gunna take more work than most would want to put it. If you don't want to do it-"

"Would ya shut up already? Of course I'm gunna fix yer fucking chopper. Ya think I want that hunk of shit laying around my garage. Fuck yer a dumb shit some times. If you got the money, I'll help yer ass fix this fucking heap."

Reno smiled, "Thank you."

"Dun mention it, but I need ta put in the order fer this shit and you gotta let yer boss know yer gunna be here about a week."

Reno nodded and picked up his PHS. He smiled at the ringback tone he had set when the man was sleeping one day, apparently he never called his own phone.

"Reno, whats wrong?" came the brisk response from Tseng.

"Nothing is wrong, well besides the fact that Betsy has over a thousand dollars worth of damage and it'll take a week to fix."

"Do you need someone to come get you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I assume Highwind told you he wouldn't help you fix it. Do you need someone to come get you and take you to Junon?"

"Actually, he said he would help me fix it. He is ordering the parts for it right now. I was just calling to let you know I would be staying in Rocket Town for an extended period of time."

There was a long pause, unhealthily long for Tseng.

"Boss?"

"Fine. That's fine."

"What is your problem?"

"It's nothing Reno. Call me when you get Betsy back up and running. If anything changes here I'll call you."

"Tseng?"

The phone clicked off. _'What the fuck is his problem? He didn't want me staying at his pagoda or anywhere near Wutai. Now I'm checking in and he get's pissy with me? Fuck him.'_

Reno walked back into the garage and saw Cid leaning against a support beam as he put in the order.

"Thanks Raoul. I owe you one." he said as he hung up and turned back to Reno, "Good news, my supplier has all the parts and is sendin' them tomorrow. Better news, he's cuttin' us a HUGE deal and we're getting' em all for half the price. Apparently nobody owns yer model chopper anymore aside from Shinra and he doesn't want to be associated with you lot anymore so he's givin' us a a whole shit ton of parts. Sometimes it's good to be an outcast huh?"

The returned frown told Cid he may have wanted to phrase things a bit differently.

"I'm still paying him full price. I don't want his discount if that is his reasoning." Reno spat angrily and pulled out a cigarette.

"Woah, sorry man. I didn't mean any shit by it. I was jus' sayin'."

Reno gave a dismissive movement with his hand, he didn't want to hear the explanation. The Turk stalked into the house, leaving a trail of smoke in his wake. Cid followed after, hoping he hadn't completely pissed the man off.

"Hey, I said I was sorry. I was jus' trying to make light of the situation. Dun get all pissy because-"

Reno turned and did a fair impression of Tseng rubbing the bridge of his nose. "It's alright. I'm sorry I got snappy, I jus' have a lot on my plate right now and Tseng kinda hung up on me. It's not your fault. Thank you again for helping me."

Cid stopped and listened to Reno's PHS buzz irritably. Reno frowned and looked at it, "I'm also kinda tired and a bit crabby."

*Buzz*

"So maybe I should just go lie down-"

*Buzz*

"Take a quick nap-"

*Buzz*

"Reno, are you gunna answer that fuckin' thing?"

"It's texts." Reno said angrily as he opened and shut the phone, "Tseng has a hard time expressing himself face to face or, in this case, vocally. So he chooses to text me and from all the buzzing he's sent me a novel. He also knows that I suck at texting, so when I try to reply I won't be able to say what I want through text faster than he can and when I try to call, he won't answer. It's his way of saying his piece without having me argue in return."

"What a fuckin' bitch." Cid said lighting up a smoke.

"Yeah, he can be." Reno said then made a motion at the den door, "I'm going to nap off my bad mood."

"Yea and maybe you should answer those texts."

Reno nodded and walked into the den, lay down on his makeshift bed and opened his phone.

_'I wonder what he had to say this time.'_

~~I decided that since the last chapter was skimpy I would put up two! HUZZAH! Here is chapter 9 in all it's glory. The next one is nice and long, but needs a bit of editing before I put it up. If you like what I write feel free to review, if you hate what I write please feel free to review. Heck, if you're dog Mortimer wees on the carpet every time I post a chapter and you think it's a funny coincidence, feel free to tell me (and sorry for your carpet). I LOVE hearing from you guys and trust me I write faster when I see reviews in my e-mail (and I do my best to respond to them!) Thank you, thank you, thank you! ~CR

OH and the ringback tone Reno set? If anyone guesses the song, they get to see the next chapter early. I'll send it either on AIM, facebook, or through the document manager here. A hint, it's got a techno-ish feel to it. Good luck!


	10. Chapter 10

~~This Chapter goes out to KissofJudas. She is amazing and helped out immensely with Tseng's text wording because I sometimes cannot handle Tseng's formality and how he says things. She's my "Tseng expert." Thanks for the rewording! Go check her out, she's awesome and writes great things. ~CR

_I do not think it wise for you to be staying with Highwind. You do recall that he was a member of the team that tried to get us killed numerous times? You still remember the scar you have from his spear, and the several other battle wounds we acquired from that last battle? We are enemies, Reno – and now you tell me that you now sleep in the house of a man who gave you an injury it took you weeks to recover from. Honestly, I almost have to wonder what he expects from you in return. You know as well as I do that nothing in this world comes for free – don't let him take advantage of you or your past. I want to think you've learned...but a reminder never hurt anyone. If you need help, call. I will get you and take you anywhere you require._

Reno angrily slammed the phone shut and wanted nothing more than to go punch something. Did Tseng seriously bring up his past and ask if Cid was demanding "services" for letting him stay? He stood and walked out of the den. Cid looked up from a cup of tea at the kitchen table questioningly.

"Well that was a short na-"

The door opened and shut before he could finish. _'Well, I guess Tseng managed to piss him the fuck off.'_

Reno stalked across town in the sleet, he wanted a drink and he'd be damned if he was going to be denied by the bartender.

He walked to the Inn and stepped inside. He turned immediately to his right and walked into the bar. He sat on the closest bar stool and ordered a Scotch on the rocks. The bartender started to argue, but

Reno put two hundred Gil on the table.

"I'll give you whatever price you want, just please give me the fucking drink."

The gruff man looked around, on a night like tonight the bar was empty. Nobody wanted to travel through the storm to come in for a drink. He took the two hundred and slid down a glass of scotch to Reno, who caught it without looking up.

The redhead drank it in a swift motion and reached into his pocket for his wallet, but before he could get it out another one slid down the bar.

"As long as you leave once someone else comes in, you can drink at the regular price. I don't want to be seen serving a Turk. No offense."

"None taken." Reno said finishing off his second glass with little to no grimace.

"You're the one staying with the Cap'n?" the bartender said as he poured another round.

Reno nodded and accepted the third glass that had been slid down.

"My wife thought she saw the Cap'n get out his truck and bring back a chopper."

Reno sighed, "Yes, the chopper is mine. I am sorry to seem unsocial, but I kinda have a lot on my mind and I am not really in a talking mood. You dig, yo?"

"Sure, sorry to intrude on yer bad mood."

Reno nodded and nursed his scotch allowing his thoughts to consume him. It finally was sinking in, how honestly fucked his life was. He had nowhere to go, no ride to take him anywhere, and one of the only people he had depended on had just implied that he was sleeping with someone for favors. That he had resorted to a previous chapter of his life. Reno sat at the bar and stewed. The bartender looked at Reno expectedly when the door swung open but the person who entered waved a hand to say it was okay. After a bottle of scotch the Turk almost didn't notice the hand on his shoulder.

"You know drowning your sorrows isn't exactly the best method of forgetting. It only gives you a headache to add when you wake up in the morning."

Reno looked up and sighed at his blonde pilot friend.

"I know, but ya know what? It fucking feels good ta jus' let the booze take me away."

"What did Tseng have to say?"

Reno looked away and muttered something unintelligible swallowing the last of what was in his glass.

"I didn't catch that."

"It's fuckin' nothing. He just felt the need to remind me of my past and warn me that no kindness is free."

Cid frowned at the Turk who was swirling the ice in his glass. The bartender mimed pouring Reno another, but Cid waved him off, the man was drunk enough.

"What time is it?" Reno asked, looking around for a clock.

"Almost seven in the evening. Ya've been here since three this afternoon."

Reno lay his head against the bar and looked at his empty glass collection, "It seems so surreal. Like none of this is actually my life. That I'll just wake up in a hospital bed and Tseng will yell at me for scaring him and tell me I've busted another chopper."

Cid set a hand against the Turk's shoulder, "Ya know what my Ma told me whenever I felt down? Ya gotta hit rock bottom before you can climb to new heights. You will find a way to make do. Yer a Turk right? You guys are known for being able to take a beating and keep on coming back for more."

Reno sighed and sat up, "You're right."

"Fucking straight I'm right. Fuck Tseng. He wasn't man enough to ignore the pressure he might feel from his home town. He hid behind his God when he hit rock bottom and lost something he shouldn't have ever chosen to give up."

Reno gave a smile and stood shakily, "I think it's time I break the seal and then we should head back."

"Well, maybe I'll join you fer a few. I haven't been here since-"

"Last week?" The bartender offered helpfully.

Cid shot the man a look and waved his hand, "I'll take the usual Marcus."

Reno, Cid, and Marcus talked and joked over drinks and bar food until late in the evening. When Reno and Cid stumbled out the doors with a wave back at the man who smiled as he locked up the bar, they hardly noticed the cold. Cid had been careful not to get too drunk and Reno had only had enough to keep him as drunk as he had been when Cid arrived. The two stumbled into the house, Cid helping Reno walk into the den and laughed when Reno tripped over the hem of the carpet. Reno pulled the shirt he had been wearing off and sat in Cid's armchair, waiting for the man to quickly throw down the blanket that Cid had folded on the back of the couch for him.

Cid smoothed out the blanket and turned to face his housemate, when suddenly Reno was very close.

"Ya know Cap'n. I can repay you for your kindness if you want."

Reno gently pushed the Cid down onto the couch and sat on his lap. The blonde swallowed hard and stared at the man that sat on him. Those slightly bloodshot aqua eyes seemed to bore into his soul and steal his breath from his chest.

"Reno yer drunk."

"Very."

"Reno, although you make a very tempting offer. I don't want to take advantage of you while yer like this."

"It's not taking advantage if I offer." Reno said as he gently placed a kiss on Cid's neck.

Cid let out a slight gasp at how soft the man's lips were. Tseng was a very foolish man indeed. Yet however nice the sensation was was completely nullified by the sudden waft of scotch that met the older pilot's nose. Carefully, Cid shifted and set the Turk on the couch.

"I'm sorry Reno, but not tonight. I don't like my men to regret me in the mornin'."

Reno frowned, "I wouldn't-"

"No Reno." Cid said firmly and stood.

He walked to the door and left without looking back. He didn't want to see the sad look of rejection, but he would much rather it be that then the regret the man would feel the morning after.

Reno lay back against the pillows, suddenly very angry with himself. Had he just proven Tseng right? Had he just offered to sleep with Cid for all he had done for him? More importantly, Cid had proven to be the stronger man and tell him no.

_'I could just pretend that I was drunk and meant nothing by it. Drunk and horny is believable right?' _Reno sighed after pausing in his thoughts, _'No. He was a gentleman and I was doing what I used to do when I got drunk and want to be with someone. How sad is it that a killing machine like me needs a fucking drink to flirt with someone.'_

That however raised more questions than Reno wanted to think about with a few too many in his system. What about his family and Tseng? Did that mean he was giving up on the man he loved for another? What if he got reinstated as a Turk? What if the reason Cid said no was because he didn't honestly want to be with Reno? Reno frowned and burrowed deeper into the pillows, trying his hardest to ignore the questions that picked at his thoughts.

~Here's Chapter 10 and after editing..it's not as long as planned. However it is full of goodies and promises of progression in the story. Thank you to fethrhed, Namantos, bettina1959, 6WaysToSunday, and Lee-lee-999 for the reviews and again I love seeing reviews in my inbox, so please keep'em coming. Also, if you want to know what Tseng knows about Reno's past, pop on over to my other fic, "Christmas in the Slums." You'll know some things about Reno before Cid does. Next chapter I will do my best to make longer, but I think that shooting for at least 1000 words per chapter isn't too terrible. Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews. ~CR


	11. Chapter 11

Cid pulled the covers over his head and groaned. Getting old sucked. There used to be a time when a night of drinking left him hangover free, but it seemed that those days were long gone. Now he lay in bed cursing the sun, the scratchiness of his sheets, and the soft music coming from downstairs. Cid thought for a moment and blinked. Music from downstairs?

With great effort Cid rolled out of bed and made his way downstairs. He stepped onto the landing and followed the music. He froze when he found the source. Reno had a pair of headphones around his neck blasting some alternative rock song while he dried off from a shower.

His long red hair cascaded down his back and clung to his still damp skin. His pale skin made him look like a china doll that someone had tried to fix after dropping it, each scar a crack from the unfortunate fall. Cid's eyes followed the scars until the man turned, his eyes were shut and he was mouthing the words to the song he was listening to, but Cid wasn't really looking at his face.

He had thought the man dyed his hair that unnatural shade of red, but he could currently prove without a shadow of a doubt that the color on Reno's head was completely natural. He followed the treasure trail down and was shocked at the size that accompanied the man. For someone so thin, he was unexpectedly well hung. He had figured the man to be average at best, but from where he was he could see that he was most certainly above average and he wasn't even erect. Tseng was truly the most foolish man Cid had ever heard of.

It was then, with his jaw hanging slightly agape that Reno caught him, the red head visibly jumping at the sudden intruder. He had expected Cid to sleep in like usual, not wake at the crack of dawn like the Turk's training dictated. His heart jumped to his throat and he slammed the door shut. He wrenched the headphones from his neck and shut off the music, suddenly angry at the man for throwing off his groove. He wrapped the towel around his waist and reopened the door.

"Fucking Jenova in the goddamn tank Cid are you aiming to get a bullet in your head? Fuck, yo the last time someone snuck up on me they ended up in the hospital!"

"This is my damn house I didn't think I needed to announce my fucking presence." Cid said indignantly.

"You have slept in the past two days I have been here. I didn't figure after a night of drinking you would be up earlier than usual. What is the sudden change now?"

Cid blushed and looked away, "Well, I heard music and didn't think that you had a music player-"

"Then where'd ya think the music was coming from? Was I whistling a tune out my ass? Fucking A you scared the shit outta me."

"Well fucking sorry. I didn't mean to "sneak" around and just if yer wondering I didn't see nuthing either."

Reno stared at Cid for a moment, "What's the blush for then?"

Cid stammered briefly and Reno grinned, "Oh so you liked the view ya got eh? Well, it sucks to be you.

I offered last night and you said no. So I guess your gunna have to blue ball it."

Reno turned and playfully winked at the older pilot, walking to the bathroom with a swagger. He turned at the door and shut it. As he did so he dropped the towel, giving Cid one last peek before it closed.

Now that just wasn't fair.

"You were drunk. I was tryin' ta be a fuckin' gentleman."

"Gentleman don't play peeping Tom Cid." Reno returned through the door as he combed out the knots in his hair.

"I wasn't playin' peeping Tom. You were the one who was dryin' off with the door open."

"I thought you were still asleep and figured I could get some privacy."

Cid frowned and leaned against the wall that separated the bathroom and the den. Looking in he saw a picture set up next to the couch. He walked in and took a closer look. It was a group shot of the Turks in a pizza parlor. Reno had taken Rude's glasses and had them hidden behind his back as his bald partner grabbed for them, Elena was giving her biggest smile with the "peace" fingers and Tseng was intently staring at a piece of pizza as he cut into it with a knife and fork.

"What kind of weenie eats pizza with a knife and fork?" Cid asked himself quietly.

"The same kind that looks through a guys stuff while he's in the bathroom."

It was Cid's turn to jump as he spun to face his redheaded housemate, "Sorry. I was just looking. You had it sitting out so I didn't think you'd mind."

Reno smiled and took the photo from Cid's hands.

"This was just after Elena joined. We went to the only pizza shop that we all agree on and decided to celebrate. Tseng has...issues with food touching him and I don't think he heard me ask the guy at the table next to ours to take the photo. Rude refused to remove his glasses for the picture so I stole them. This is my favorite picture of my family."

"Don't you mean coworkers?"

"I ain't got another family. I was orphaned at age five and was raised by some less than savory sorts. When I got into the Turks they became all I had. They are the closest thing I have to a family. We all live and die for each other. That is what a family is right?"

Cid looked at Reno, "So this must be hard. You had to leave your family."

"Yes, but it was best for all of us. Besides, if we ever have the opportunity we will get back together and be a family again. Once a Turk always a Turk, just like a family with a surname. You may change it when you marry, but deep down you will always be a member of that family."

"So, even though you and Tseng aren't on good terms right now, if he were to show up you would leave?"

Reno stopped and thought for a moment before he answered, "Yes. If ANY of my team showed up and told me that we were reinstating our position I would leave and join them. They have been there for me through good and bad. We would die for one another and we would sacrifice anything for our team. It is part of who we are."

Cid nodded and sat in his armchair, "I'd do the same for my family. My Ma and Pa."

"What about Vincent? Do you think he'll ever come back?"

"Doubtful. He was hung up over that bitch Lucrecia. That is why nothing ever got going between us. I kissed him on the cheek once and he practically broke down in tears. Goin' on about how he betrayed her. Now he was very drunk, but I dun think it would've changed much if he was sober."

"And you called Tseng a weenie. At least he never cried when I kissed him."

Cid shot Reno a look, "Listen, it was kinda fucking hard on me since he was the first person I ever legitimately loved so when he left me I was a bit fucked up okay? There is no need to be fucking insensitive about it."

"Alright, alright sorry about that yo. I didn't mean anything by it."

It was then that the doorbell rang.

"That must be Raoul with the parts. I told him to bring them by bright and early, I just didn't expect to go out drinking last night."

Cid answered the door and directed Raoul to the garage. Cid turned back to Reno and saw him finish tying his ponytail back. He had quickly dressed in a pair of old jeans and a baggy Shinra Rocket t-shirt.

"I'm going to go get dressed if you want to go buy the parts from Raoul. He's dealt with Shinra for years so he shouldn't be a fuckin' dick to you."

Reno nodded and walked to the garage, leaving Cid to go upstairs and change.

~Here it is Chapter 11. I would like to thank fetherhed, Namantos, and VioletIsInPain for the wonderful reviews! I love to hear from you guys, so please don't hesitate to review. Thanks for reading! ~CR


	12. Chapter 12

Reno hung out of the engine compartment of the chopper, cursing at his beloved Betsy. Raoul had been particularly helpful with the parts and very generous with the price. The two unloaded the parts so the elderly mechanic wouldn't need to unload them himself and after paying him had immediately started on fixing the chopper. Cid had decided to stop to take a break and let the Turk try his hand at pulling out the broken parts after pinching his had several times and bitched briefly to himself about how annoying it was to have large hands. After he had pointed out the offending stuck part and stepped back letting the younger man fuss with it.

At first Cid amused himself with listening to the man's soft curses at the engine, but after a while his attention wandered. Instead of concentrating on the task at hand his eyes were lingering on the lithe man's supple ass. The borrowed jeans rode very low on him giving Cid a tantalizing view of bare skin. Reno had thrown his hair into a loose bun and then had put a bandanna over the loose bangs to keep it out of his way as he worked. Cid forced himself to look away, not wanting to be caught looking. Again.

After occupying himself by pretending to look at the receipt from Raoul, knowing that there was no way the man would ever screw him over, when the man suddenly let a cry out and emerged victoriously with a particularly troublesome piece of engine.

"Fuck yeah!" he jumped down and punched the air, "Last fucking piece!"

"How the fucking hell did ya manage to get all that shit outta there so fast?"

Reno held up his grubby hands with a grin, "Small hands yo."

"Ya know what they say about men with small hands."

A smirk slid across Reno's face and he rolled his hips, "Yea, but you know that ain't true, ya peepin' Tom. Unless your getting senile on me."

Cid punched the man on the arm harshly, "Now don't go gettin' cocky with me. I'll use yer ass to mop the floor."

Reno smiled and dropped the broken part into the bucket, "So what next?"

"Well, I am beat so we're done fer today."

Reno frowned lightly, "Well, it's only three o'clock. What do you want to do with the rest of the day?"

"I think we could-"

Cid had been about to make a suggestion when the power flickered ominously.

"Awww fuck." Cid went to the closest window and looked outside, "God damn it. The fucking ice is clinging to the power lines. At this rate they're gunna fall and then we will have issues."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing, but right now we need to shower before the power goes out. If it goes out we are going to be-"

Yet again Cid was cut off by the power, but this time it fizzled and died.

"Fuckin' A! Now we're gunna be stuck in these greasy ass clothes until it comes back on."

"Don't you have public water here in Rocket town?"

"No. We are still on a well system. I do have a hot water tank, but-"

It was then that for the third time, Cid was interrupted, this time however it was a knock on the door.

"Captain! We need your help! A power line is on the ground and no one has the tools to remove it."

"Why don't y'all just go inside and wait for the power company to come?"

"It's on the main road through and with the rain the electrical current could-"

Cid cursed, "Well, I suppose that means we need to help them move it. Come' ere I got the tool we need, though she may be a bit rusty."

Reno and Cid donned their raincoats and pulled on heavy gloves and hats to keep themselves warm. Cid grabbed the only pair of hard rubber gloves for insulation as well as the "Electric proof" rubber boots and the two headed out.

Reno and Cid walked out to the site, a large rubber insulated grabbing tool in hand.

"We're movin' the wire, but we can't reattach it. I already called the power company and they are on the way. Now stand back so I can move this fuckin' thing."

Cid grabbed the line about midway with the large clamp and moved it like it was a huge boa constrictor. The older pilot was so concentrated on where the end of the cable was, he didn't notice the rickety device shift and slip on the ice that had formed on the cable. It all happened in a split second, Cid looked away from the end and jerked the cable to regain the clamps footing, but in doing so the end lashed out viciously at the group of men that had formed to attempt at assisting. The men didn't even have time to react, when Reno activated his speed plus materia and lunged forward. Without thinking, Reno reached out and grabbed the cable and jerked it away from the men and swiftly out of the road. The group gasped and Cid turned to the redhead that was now on his back laying on the cold ground.

Cid dropped the now useless clamp on the ground and rushed to the fallen Turk.

"RENO! What the fuck were you thinking? You coulda been killed!"

"The cable was going to touch them and they didn't have time to react." Reno managed softly through the pain.

"But you were in just as much danger when you grabbed the fuckin' thing!"

"I have electric and cure mako in my system. I am better equipped for being electrocuted."

Cid reached down and gently lifted the Turk's head so the icy rain wouldn't keep hitting him directly in the face. The man in his arms was deathly pale and shaking. There was a burn on his hand from where he had grabbed the live wire.

"Captain... he saved us."

"No fucking shit! If y'all hadn't been standing around gawking like a bunch of ninnies we wouldn't be in this fucking situation! Now before he dies from yer fucking stupidity go get the mother fucking doctor!"

Reno managed a weak smile, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I died."

"Yeah, but I fuckin' would. Ya think I want a dead Turk in my village? Yer fuckin' friends would show up and do a better job haunting this place then yer dead self would. Now, we gotta get you-"

Although Cid didn't know it, he had been interrupted again. However, this time it was because Reno blacked out.

~~Is Reno okay? Does the power come back on? Will Cid ever finish a sentence? Find out next chapter! (Which by the by is just over 2500 words long!) Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, VioletIsInPain, Black-Rogue-Fairy, bettina1959, Namantos, and fetherhd. I write because you all review. Thank you so much! Please never hesitate to review! Thank you for reading and I hope you all liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

~~This section of story contains talk of abuse to children. It is horrifying and I do not condone such actions or behaviors. This is simply a flash back to Reno's past and what had made him become the man he is today. If such things offend you, please do not read. While it does explain things later in the story it is not essential. If you would like the abridged version please message me and I will let you know what you missed. ~CR

_I can remember the first time I ever had a man look at me with unhindered want. I was five years old at the time and had been on the street a month. My parents had been murdered in a Shinra raid and I was all I had in the world. A man saw me huddled in a box around late October. He went to the nearest fast food place and bought me a cheeseburger. I had never liked cheeseburgers, but after not eating for three days it was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. He told me his name was Robin and he could take me somewhere that would keep me warm, fed and give me a place to sleep if I was willing to do work for them. I jumped at the opportunity. No business would hire a five year old and with no money I wouldn't last through the winter. _

_I should have stayed in the box._

_He took me to a place with many other children that were all waiting for a chance at survival. They lined us up, stripped us down and took us to the showers. There, several women scrubbed us clean and gave us a simple pair of underwear with a bee on the hip. We were led into a warm room where a man sat in a large chair. He was very old looking, but at his side stood a younger man in a red jacket. _

"_Welcome to the Honey Bee," the younger man said as he stepped forward. "You are all about to be tested and if you pass we will give you a job and a place to live. Each of you are to come up one by one and stand before me. When I ask you, tell me your name and how old you are. If I have any other questions you are to answer them without hesitation."_

_Everyone was so nervous. The first few hesitated a bit, but once we got a rhythm the process went faster and faster. The line got shorter and shorter, each kid telling name and age, and the man would point either right or left after he stared at you for a moment. Those that went right were handed their clothes and sent back to the streets. Those that went left were handed a red or pink robe and walked to a room beyond. _

_When it was my turn, I stepped up, "I'm Reno. I am five years old."_

_The man's sharp eyes stared at me, looking me over as if inspecting my very being. It was very uneasy being looked at like that – like I was a shirt he was deciding if he liked or not._

"_Has anyone dyed your hair?" he said, his nasally voice echoing in the large room._

"_No."_

_It was then that the look in the man's eyes changed. The hardness was gone and was quickly replaced by something I couldn't describe at the time. I only know now that it was want. He pointed to the left and I happily took my robe and joined the others. We were taken into a large dining room filled with men and women with large stacks of paper. We were each led to a person who quickly told us what was on the papers and told us where to scribble our names. If we couldn't spell our names or write anything to identify us they pricked our finger and asked us to press next to a scribble we had made. _

_After the last of us had finished the paperwork, the man in the red jacket entered with a huge smile on his face, "Congratulations boys and girls! You are now employees at the Honey Bee Inn. I am Mr. Corneo, second in command to Don DeLuca, and I am now your new 'mother'. Don DeLuca has been a generous enough 'father' to open his doors to you and save you from the bitter cold outside. You have each just signed a contract binding you to him until you can repay the kindness he has bestowed upon you. You will live here until you can buy your way out of the contract. Don't worry, you will live like kings and queens here! You will be given clothes, your own bed, and food beyond your wildest imagination! Now, because of your great cooperation let's all have something to eat shall we?" _

_Cooks brought us in hot stew, fresh bread and glasses of milk. It was a feast fit for royalty to us. We all mingled and ate happily, and though there were many eyes in the room I constantly felt like someone was watching me. I soon discovered that it was in fact the man who called himself our "mother". Mr. Corneo never once took his eyes off me the whole meal and though it frightened me, it also made me excited. _

_It was shortly after the meal that the naming ceremony began, and they gave us all new names to go by. Several boys were alarmed to be given very girly names, but none of us cared. We were all just happy to get out of the cold. What fools we were. _

_I was the last in line and Mr. Corneo came down from his chair to name me. _

"_My mother once told me of a red knight that slayed dragons and saved villages. He wandered from town to town doing good and giving all he had to those who had nothing. One day he met a beautiful maiden who was wandering down the side of the road. Her beauty caused the knight to instantly fall in love with her and he climbed down from his mighty steed to aid her. She told him about an evil witch who had taken her heart and made it so she would wander the world heartless until the end of time. When the knight asked what he could do to save her, she said that the only way to break the spell was to be given a pure heart. The knight drew his knife and without question plunged it deep into his chest and drew out his heart. The maiden smiled and accepted the heart, thanking the knight for his selfless sacrifice so that she could be free. The maiden replaced her heart and transformed to her true form, a fairy. Unable to save the knight, she instead took his spirit and set it free into the world so that it could go forth and continue to save people. Do you know what the red knight's name was?"_

_I shook my head._

"_His name was Nevada. You will be named after that selfless knight. Your name will be Nevada."_

_For many years, Corneo taught us the arts needed to survive. We were taught how to dance and entertain others. We were taught impeccable manners and simple things like how to write our names. _

_Although we were often asked to entertain guests, we were never allowed to sleep with them. We were simply there as a way to tease the guests. We were more like a host club then actual whores. That is, until we turned eight. That was the age you were to start taking on customers and after hosting for several years, we each had an entourage that wanted a piece. _

_That was when everything changed._

_I had one customer that showed up every night. His name was Jericho, but asked me to call him Jeri. He was an average Wutain man, but he had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. They were so intoxicating; I loved feeling them on me._

_Our first night together, he didn't ask for sex like all of the other's clients did. He sat me on the bed and gave me my first piano lesson from the keyboard he had set up beside the bed. He came back night after night and before long I could play several pieces of music. It was after I could play Beethoven's 9th symphony that he even started attempting to get intimate. He would ask me to play the piano while he played with my body, but never once did he enter me. _

_Once I could play any song he asked me to out of a music book, he moved onto teaching me some math and some reading. He taught me my name and covered me in kisses when I wrote it on my own for the first time. Although by most standards he would be considered a pervert, among the standards of Don DeLuca's he was amazing. _

_All of the children my age were thrown to the wolves after their eighth birthday. Most ended up torn and bleeding after numerous partners, but select lucky few had continuous customers whose evils were known. They were better than the strangers... the ones who could hurt them in ways that were unimaginable to us young and naive few. I was the luckiest; Jeri had paid for me not to be taken by anyone but him and he insisted that I had at the very least a basic education. The music came easily and the math was fine, but then there was writing. Reading and writing were the only things I struggled on and it seemed no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move on past the basic alphabet and my own name. I could tell Jeri was concerned and a bit disappointed but he stuck by my side and tried harder. I loved Jeri's attention and did anything to make him happy. _

_That was until Silas._

_Silas was an older prostitute, the best in Don DeLuca's harem. He had famously bought his way out and yet still remained in the services of the Don. His eyes were hard and shifty, but looked at me the same way Mr. Corneo's had, and the same way Jeri did every time I saw him. He always reminded me of a weasel. He was the dance teacher and had made it clear the day I arrived that he wanted to break me in one night. I was on my way to see Jeri when he caught me. He had just gotten off work and reeked of booze. Without a word he grabbed me up and took me to his room, despite my fighting. He tore off my robe and roughly kissed me. I tried to run, I fought with all I had, but that didn't stop him. If anything it made him happier. He used me and threw me out of his room like a piece of trash. I was bleeding, every move I made hurt, and for the life of me I couldn't stop sobbing. I forced myself to stand and made my way to the room Jeri met me in. The moment I stepped in the door way the look in his eyes changed. He helped me get into the bed and left to go find Don DeLuca. _

_Mr. Corneo came in and asked about what had happened. After I told him, he took me to the in-house doctor and went to talk to Silas. When he returned I asked if I could see Jeri. He told me I couldn't because he didn't want to play with a toy he didn't break. I didn't understand; Jericho was my friend. Corneo explained that I was just a toy to him and he didn't want to play with a broken toy that he had had no part in breaking. I realized at that moment that I wasn't a person in these people's eyes. I was a toy or a pet that they rented out for others to play with. They cleaned me up and sent me on my way. _

_The next time I saw Silas, he had a bandage over one of his eyes, but the other one looked at with so much hate it was almost stifling. It wasn't long after I healed that I was put into regular circulation with the other boys. The only one who looked at me with that unbridled hunger was Mr. Corneo, and he made sure that I was only given to customers of a certain affluence. Due to the exclusiveness that Corneo had put on me I became a highly requested item, so to draw in a crowd Corneo had me dance nightly. It wasn't long after my thirteenth birthday that I was the most popular whore in the entire building. With such an unprecedented number of people wanting one person , they opened it up for people to bid on a slot of time to be with me. I was renowned around Wall Market, advertised all over as the most wanted child in the world. _

_It was the evening after the death of Don DeLuca that the newly announced Don Corneo came to me. He told me that he would buy me out of my contract and save me from the life I was leading if I married him that very night. I was fifteen at the time and after a decade of his constant greedy stares I had grown weary of him. I turned him down and asked him to leave my room. He left angrily and told me that he would make sure I regretted my decision. He doubled my living expenses and made the nearly impossible task of accumulating enough money to leave completely impossible. _

_Little did he know that the fates were smiling on me. Not a week after his decision, a man came in and refused to pay for my services. When I started to argue, he had the nerve to hit me clean across the face and roughly throw me to the floor like a common street whore. It all happened so fast I can't remember how exactly the knife got in my hand, but I do remember kneeling on top of the man covered in his blood. The next thing I knew three men in suits burst into the room with guns drawn. They looked shocked, but not that there was a dead body. They looked more shocked that I had been the one to kill him. I expected to be taken to jail and tried for murder but nothing like that came. It wasn't until a week later when I was called to Corneo's office that I found out why. _

_A man in a suit greeted me and warmly asked me to take a seat across from him. Corneo had an angry look on his face, but he said nothing to me. I could only wonder what the man had to say._

"_You successfully assassinated a man that has killed over forty Turks and an even greater number of civilians. As a symbol of our immense thanks, the Shinra Electric Power Company would like to buy out your contract here and offer you a position as a member of the Investigation Division of the Department of General Affairs – of the Turks. You will be a soldier in the great Shinra army and you will be given compensation for the duties you perform." _

_It wasn't the job description or the freedom they offered that made me say yes. It was the look in the man's eyes as he offered it. I was a new toy and he desperately wanted me to play with. I had longed for that look since I had lost it so many years ago. _

"_Glad to hear it, Nevada. My name is Veld. I think we will work wonderfully together."_

"_Thank you for the opportunity, Veld, but could you do me one favor? Please call me Reno. Nevada sounds like a hooker's name."_

Is Reno actually okay? Does seeing your life flash before your eyes mean something horrible? Will the villagers ever accept him? All will be explained, NEXT CHAPTER! I know, I know you all probably want to kill me for this random filler, but even the best anime shows and video games have side quests and filler episodes. This chapter was edited by my wonderful friend KissofJudas. She also doubles as my amazing Tseng expert and sometimes beta's for me. She's pretty awesome and you should go check her out. I would like to thank KissofJudas, bettina1959, VioletIsInPain, jennie300303, Namantos, 6WaysToSunday, and fetherhd for the lovely reviews. Although this was a flashback, I hope you liked it just the same. I may even post the next chapter tonight if things go over well. Let me know what you think about the random change up! Thank you for reading, hope you liked it! ~CR


	14. Chapter 14

When Reno woke up he was laying on something soft. He could see shadows, but everything was very blurry.

"Reno? Reno can you hear me?"

Reno blinked and everything came briefly into focus. There was a man and Cid above him, the man was shining a light into his eyes.

"Reno, can you hear me?"

Reno gave a long blink and allowed his eyes to come into focus.

"Yea, I hear you."

He heard two relieved sighs. Above him was Cid and beside him was a man in a white coat that Reno presumed was the Rocket town doctor.

"You gave us quite a scare, but luckily for you the mako in your system saved your life."

"Yeah, it's done that once or twice."

Cid stared down at the Turk who's eyes were glowing an abnormal shade of green. He had seen Cloud and Vincent's do that from time to time. It was irksome, but not exactly horrifying.

"In truth, because of your rapid heal time, the wound on your hand resembles a sunburn instead of the open hole I had been expecting. It's rather remarkable. Yet, it seems the damage the mako inflicts on you at the time of it entering your system-"

"Is permanent. Yea, I know. Listen I kinda gotta puke. When my body uses the mako it makes me nauseous."

Cid handed Reno the bucket just in time and stepped back. He had been so worried when the red head passed out. He had simply lifted the man up and ran him to the doctors. Dr. Robinson said that he would be completely fine, but Cid was still ill at ease. How could the man be so resilient and nonchalant after all that had happened?

Reno lay back against the bed, "Sorry about that. I'll be fine in an hour or two. Was everyone okay? I see they got the power back on."

"Everyone is fine, but the power ain't back on. The doctor's office has power so that if anyone get's hurt they can come here and still receive care." Cid said.

Reno sat up on the bed and looked at the burn on his hand there was almost nothing left of it. Despite the collapsed veins and horrifying scars the mako did a wonderful job fixing him up on electrical wounds. It had saved him numerous times when his EMR malfunctioned.

"So doc, when can I get outta here?" Reno asked looking at the doctor.

"Well, if you agree to take it easy I will let you out of here. My recommendation is that you go back to

Cid's and take a nice hot bath. A shower is fine too, but a bath would be best and I wouldn't lock the door, you might pass out some more due to the mako usage and the electrocution."

"Doc the power is out and might be out for the next few days. Cid told me you are all on a wells around here." Reno pointed out.

Cid sighed, "There might be enough hot water in mah tank to draw a bath, I'll do mah best doc."

Reno went to argue, but Cid stopped him, "Fer fuck's sake you are soaked to the bone, were electrocuted and managed to save a chunk of our fair town's dumbass men. Ya deserve a chance to wash that grease off of ya and relax."

The doctor smiled and helped Reno get into his coat. The Turk was shocked at how stiff his body was, he could barely move. The rain had started to fall harder and apparently Reno had been out longer than the two had let him believe.

"What time is it?"

"Eight at night."

"It took me that long to wake up?"

The doctor smiled, "Reno, although your ability to heal is miraculous, it also needs a bit of time to work. That kind of electric shock would have killed any other man. Your mako enhancement saved your life."

Reno nodded and slowly stood, almost falling in doing so. Cid caught him and wrapped his arm over his shoulders to helped Reno walk back to his house. They opened the door and saw a very strange sight. Outside all the families of Rocket town stood in the darkness holding flashlights and umbrellas. Two men who Reno had saved stepped up, carefully wrapped their arms around Reno's waist and helped him walk to the house. Cid followed behind thanking people as he went. Once they got to the house the men opened the door and Cid smiled. The rooms were filled with candles and a crock pot dinner was cooking by the stove.

The men helped Reno to a chair and the four he had save stepped into the house, "We would like to thank you for saving us. We haven't exactly been the most neighborly to you here in Rocket Town, but from now on you are welcome anywhere in town. You are a hero for saving us and we treat our local hero's with respect. Thank you."

Reno smiled warmly at them, "Thank you for all you have done for me tonight. I greatly appreciate it. I don't really want any special treatment, but the fact that you can say anythin' decent about me makes me happier than you know."

The man smiled, "Please, stay in town as long as you like."

Slowly the town folk left, Cid thanked each one as they walked away.

"That was nice of them. They didn't have to do that." Reno said softly.

"Ya saved four people here tonight. In a town of under a hundred that is a big deal." the blonde went to the crock pot and inhaled deeply, smelling the contents, "Wow, you musta really made an impression. This is Ol' Aunt Mabel's stew and she doesn't make this kinda stuff for just anyone."

"Is she really your old Aunt Mabel?"

"Nah, she's this woman who always wanted kids, but could never have any. So she raised orphans and runaways. She's kinda famous around here for her generosity. She's now the unofficial advice giver for all of Rocket Town. If she likes you, the rest of the town follows. In any event, we need to get you in a tub before the water goes cold. Come on now Turk. Let's get you washed up."

~And to relieve the suspense Ch14. I hope it was up to par! I would like to thank bettina1959, VioletIsInPain, fetherhd, Namantos, and trabeck for the marvelous reviews! Please never hesitate to review, I love hearing from all of you! Thank you so much for reading ~CR


	15. Chapter 15

Cid grabbed a few of the candles and carried them upstairs to light the way then came back and helped the Turk stand.

"But Cid the house isn't on fire." Reno said when he realized Cid was leading him to the stairs.

Cid smiled, "Yea, but the upstairs bathroom has a bath tub."

The two took it easy up the stairs and when they finally reached the second floor Reno smiled. Tiny model airplanes hung from the ceiling, dotting the walkway like a busy sky way. There were three bedrooms and a bath upstairs. The first door on the right was obviously Cid's bedroom. In the dim light Reno could see laundry was thrown here and there, the bed was unmade, a desk held many more model airplanes and blueprints, the curtains were drawn tightly shut and a dusty picture sat beside Cid's bed on a rickety bedside table. It was exactly how he expected the gruff pilot's room to look.

However, the "tour" of the upstairs stopped because the bathroom was across from Cid's bedroom. Reno limped into the bathroom and smiled. It was an old fashioned bathroom with toilet that had a pull chain. The tub was an old claw foot tub and the sink had lights on either side of the mirror that sat above it. It was simply magnificent.

Cid closed the lid of the toilet and helped Reno sit down. He turned away and made busy with getting the bath drawn. Reno fought to get out of his clothes, but the dull ache made him not want to bend or stretch more than he had to. He pushed it aside and pulled off his remaining clothes. Cid turned back and immediately turned his head away.

"The bath is filling, but ya' should probably get in and make sure the water is where you want it."

Reno frowned that Cid had looked away, but he made a movement to stand. When his knee gave out half a step later, he felt strong hands wrap around him.

"Ya trying to crack yer skull open on top of the burn, ya fool? Here."

Cid helped Reno into the tub and Reno sighed contentedly at the relief.

"Too hot?"

"No. It's perfect Cid."

Cid tried to not look at the Turk as he pulled out towels for him, but the sight was intoxicating and the most sensual thing Cid had ever seen. The candles reflected off the water and made the man seem to glow.

"You know Cid. I can tell when you are looking at me."

Cid floundered for a moment, "Well, I jus-"

"Cid I don't mind."

Cid turned back just in time to see Reno slump slightly and start to slip into the water. The older pilot reached into the water and pulled Reno upright. Apparently, he needed to sit with his housemate to be sure he wouldn't drown. Just as suddenly as the man had passed out, Reno awoke.

"What?"

"Ya passed out. So I think I'm gunna sit in here and watch ya, so ya don't go drownin' in mah tub."

Cid pulled out two cigarettes and offered one to his housemate. Reno greedily accepted and lit it on the nearest candle. The two sucked on the cigarettes in silence for a moment or two before Reno broke the silence.

"Captain, when are you going to get clean?" he said, switching to the most familiar term for the man.

"We are both still greasy from working on the chopper earlier."

Cid frowned, "I guess I'm staying dirty until the power comes back on. That is prolly all that is left of the hot water that's in the tank, so until the power turns on and the water gets hot again I'm going to be gross."

"That's not exactly fair, Captain. You are just as dirty as me and it is your house. Maybe I should get out and-"

"Yer already in there, why would you get out?"

"Well, then why don't you come in?"

Cid froze, "What?"

"Well the tub is plenty big so you can fit in here with me. The water is still plenty warm and that way we will both be clean. Save water yo."

Cid sputtered for a moment and shook his head, "Yer hert."

"Not that hurt and I am not saying we'll sleep together. I am saying we'll share a bath."

"We don't know each other that well and you are hurt. Not now, I'm gunna watch you from the hallway."

Cid took a step towards the door and made the mistake of looking at Reno's face in the mirror. The man looked hurt, but he didn't notice his own reflection in the mirror to hide it.

"Am I really that horrible? Or are you just as hung up on Vincent as he is on Lucrecia?"

Suddenly, Reno felt lips roughly press against his own. An arm snaked around his shoulders, gently lifting him up and into the kiss, while a calloused hand got lost in his hair. Reno returned the kiss as deeply as he could, their tongues writhing together in the warm heat of each other's mouths. Reno's hand found Cid's cheek and rubbed the stubble there, he smiled into the other man's mouth. When they finally came up for air, Reno saw that Cid had stepped into the tub fully clothed. He was standing in the water looking down at Reno, his soaked jeans and wife beater clung to his body revealing a slight bulge beneath the zipper.

"It's not you or him. I just didn't want it to turn into sex tonight. Yer hert and I dun wanna stall yer healin' by not keepin' it in my pants."

Reno smiled and carefully pulled down the zipper that was face level.

"My mouth isn't hurt Cid."

Cid gasped as his straining erection came free from the wet jeans and equally wet boxers. Reno smiled at the man's reaction, it was nice to see he could still get that from someone. Another heated gasp met Reno's ears when he wrapped his mouth around Cid's throbbing member. The intense heat of Reno's mouth made Cid forget where he was. The older pilot let go of the man beneath him and grabbed the tub behind the redhead. Reno bobbed gently up and down, giving Cid a taste of his throat from time to time while he carefully pulled the jeans and boxers down enough to expose Cid's legs. He ran his hands up the older pilot's thighs and palmed the hard globes of Cid's ass. Cid let out a moan as Reno pulled his hips down and deeper into the blinding warmth of his mouth. The wet heat slid up and down his shaft and the tongue swirled in so many different directions Cid couldn't think about anything but the sensation.

Reno could tell that Cid was about to come at any moment. He could see it in the way the man got tense, he could tell by the throaty moans that echoed in the bathroom, and he could tell by the urgency of Cid's slightly moving hips. Reno smiled and pulled him to the hilt, his lips touching the short blonde curls that had hugged the base of Cid's cock.

"I...I'm gunna-"

The blonde pilot cried out, his seed spilling down Reno's throat. Reno swallowed with ease and pulled back to look up at the panting man above him.

"Sweet Jenova in the tank Reno, where the fuck did you learn to do that?"

Reno wiped his mouth and smiled, "Practice."

Cid looked down at the Turk and instantly Reno felt blood rush to his groin. He would do anything to keep that look in Cid's eyes.

He was the shiny new toy again.

~~Here is Chapter 15. It's a bit rough and I am truly sorry, but my power cord just died and I needed to post this before my laptop died completely! Sorry to those that reviewed I thank you all and will credit you individually next chapter! Thank you for reading and hope you liked it!


	16. Chapter 16

Cid sat in the tub with Reno pressed against his chest, absently playing with the long red strands of hair that draped into the water. They had decided to stop doing anything more sexual that evening, (Reno felt woozy after the head bobbing) and they decided that perchance simply relaxing in the tub would be best.

It had been a long time since Cid had shared a tub with anyone, let alone the Turk that sat curled in his arms. Reno relaxed his head against the older man's chest and stared at the flicker of light on the faucet. It felt odd to be lying against Cid's broad chest, much different than it had been with Tseng in the man's private jacuzzi tub.

Cid's chest was broad and had just enough "give" to be comfortable. Reno almost felt cradled against the chest instead of laying on it. There were bits of grey in Cid's hair that you didn't notice until you looked closely against the blonde. The older pilot also had his fair share of scars, mostly on his arms from cuts and burns while in a workshop. The blonde's casual stubble poked at the top of his head as the pilot absently set his chin against Reno. It was all so foreign, but yet so familiar.

It was like when he was with Tseng, but Cid was so different from Tseng. The Wutain was too high strung to cuddle with Reno. They had tried the whole snuggle in the bath thing, but instead it turned into a casual Tseng lecture about bathing culture in Wutai. Reno looked at the older man's legs that stretched across the tub from behind him and lost himself in deep thought.

He didn't know what he felt for the man, yet he had just done something sexually explicit with him. It felt like it did when he was younger, but it was also completely different. Part of him really liked Cid, yet still he kept thinking of Tseng.

"You're starting to smoke."

"Huh?" Reno asked looking carefully over his shoulder at the older man.

"You were thinking so hard you had smoke coming out of your ears. I was just letting you know." Cid said with a corny smile.

Reno smiled and turned back to face the faucet. "Yea, kinda got lost there for a bit."

"Care to tell me what got you thinking so hard?"

Reno thought for a moment before he finally spoke, "Cid, I must warn you."

"Uh, oh this doesn't sound good. What're you warnin' me about?"

"Before we start anything at all, no matter what it turns into or even what it doesn't turn into. If the Turks come for me and tell me we have been reinstated I am sorry but I will be leaving."

"Are ya sayin' you want this to be sumthin'?"

"Not necessarily. What do you want out of this?"

Cid frowned in thought as he absently twirled a lock of the Turks red hair.

"I dunno. I haven't had anythin' in so long, it almost didn't dawn on me to want anything at all."

"Would you want a relationship, Cid? And I don't even mean with me? After Vincent, are you ready to try again? Or would you simply want a fuck buddy?"

"Never much cared for the thought of fuck buddies. Someone always gets hert when it comes to just fucking for the hell of fucking."

"I've seen it work out."

"I'm not sayin' it can't. I'm jus' saying that usually someone wants the other more than the other person wants them. It's a matter of unequal love, not blind lust."

"So are you saying you don't think you could manage to have a fuck buddy relationship?"

"Nah, I don't think I am the fuck and run kinda guy. What about you? Are you the settle down and try to be with someone because you love them?"

"I've never really known much about love and I've only ever dated someone steadily twice. I tried it out but it tends to bite me in the ass."

There was a lengthy silence before Cid cleared his throat, "Would you want to try again?"

"Are you saying with you?"

Cid nodded wordlessly.

"Don't get me wrong, but I don't think you can handle my baggage."

"I handled Vince's baggage from when he was a Turk and from Lucrecia. Is your baggage worse?"

Reno looked down into the water at his own reflection and glared at the person he saw there.

"Some have thought so. It was hard to find someone who could understand a Turk, let alone my life before the Turks. That's why Tseng and I got along. We both understood the whole Turk thing, we just needed to get around each other's past. I have done some horrible shit in my time Cid. It's one of those things that I have tried to overcome time and time again. Try to make it all better, but every time I get an inch I am thrown back a mile. Just saving those men was great, but it doesn't make up for anything."

"It was your job. You shouldn't beat yourself up over what you were ordered to do."

"I know and I am happy that I got the job I did. For all the downs it had, it did have perks. It got me out of where I was and for that I am grateful, but the cost to my-" Reno cut himself off with a viscous snort. "Look at me laying on the heavy. What a little Miss Merry Sunshine I'm being. Sorry for changing the mood for the worse."

Cid smiled and wondered what Reno stopped himself from saying. He looked at the Turks back at the scars that laced across his skin. It was almost surreal sitting in the tub with the younger Turk, being allowed to play with his hair and touch his soft pale skin. He stared at the younger man's scars trying to imagine how they all got there. He could see several bullet wounds scattered across the lean torso all near vital places, but none hit the mark. There were old rope burns on the thin ankles and his wrists from years of capture and torture. Cid looked down the bruised arms and saw scars that he knew exactly were they were from. How he had missed them when he mistook the mako collapsed veins he couldn't guess. Two deep vertical lines ran down the younger man's arms an obvious mark of a suicide attempt and scarily enough there were no stutter cuts. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought someone else had done it. It was horrifying to think that such a beautiful young man would try to do such a thing.

"You know you don't need to hide things from me. I might not be a Turk, but I know about Shinra. I have heard what kinda shit you were ordered to do. If you ever need to talk, about anything, I hope you realize that I will listen and despite my huge fucking mouth, I can be a pretty good listener. You asked me if I am ready to try to be in another relationship and I can honestly say I don't know. I can tell ya though that if I wait until I think I am ready that I will never be with another person. Reno, I don't know if I can handle your baggage simply because you haven't told me what it is. I hope that one day you will feel comfortable enough to tell me and you don't need to feel comfortable telling me now, I can wait. I am tired of waiting for Vincent to come back. If you are willing I would like to try out a relationship, we can try. We can't guarantee the length, but we can try it out."

Reno thought for a moment, before finally nodding.

"We can only try."

~Here it is chapter 16. Sorry it took me sooo long. I had to type this with my internet browser open because I am using the new "present" computer my fiancé got me and with the power cord dead I couldn't get the original "Grease Monkey" save file off of the dead computer. I hope you liked this chapter, things should start picking up soon.

As promised A HUGE thank you to the reviewers for chapter 14: bettina1959, fetherhd, VioletIsInPain, Namantos, trabeck, and omgitskirby. Thank you all for bing patient for your recognition!

Also a nice big thank you to those that reviewed on chapter 15: bettina1959, VioletIsInPain, Black-Rogue-Fairy, fetherhd, and Namantos.

Hearing what you all think keeps me writing and I love hearing from all of you. Thank you so much for taking the time to review! Thank you for reading, hope you all liked it. ~CR


	17. Chapter 17

Reno lounged on the pull out sofa listening to his music. Cid had gone down to the basement to get some wood for the wood stove in the den. Since the power was still out, the rickety stove was the only heat source in the house and it really only heated one room. So the two decided that maybe sleeping in the same bed was a necessity for that night. Reno had offered to help, but Cid had told him no immediately.

"I dun want ya falling down them God damned stairs and cracking yer head open because ya passed out. Basides you are still sore from earlier ain't ya?"

In truth Reno wasn't sore anymore, the mako had healed it all and the dull stomachache had subsided. The mako was a very handy thing, but as many soldiers had said, it was too bad it didn't heal broken hearts.

Then again, why would he need it to heal a broken heart? He now had Cid to do that. Together they could make each other forget the loss of those they loved. Would they ever love each other? Reno frowned and couldn't answer his own question. He didn't know if he would ever truly love he pilot, but he could certainly hope so.

Cid returned with an armload of wood, panting only slightly. He ungracefully tossed it by the fireplace and stepped back.

"That should be enough wood ta keep until mornin'."

Reno nodded and Cid climbed onto the bed, careful not to accidentally knock the "injured" man around. Cid's weight shifted until finally he settled on a position and lay there. After Reno put away his music, the two were engulfed by awkward silence, filled only by the crackling of the flame and the clock ticking in the dining room.

Reno rolled onto his side and looked at Cid. The man lay on his back, arms above his head, and his legs crossed at the ankle. He was the perfect picture of ease, especially with his cigarette hanging slightly out of his mouth. Reno watched as the man's eyes slowly started to close and his breaths became deeper.

Reno smiled and took the cigarette from his lips. Cid jolted awake and Reno laughed, taking a large, deep breath from the Marb.

"Careful ol' man if I hadn't 've noticed you would have lit us on fire."

Cid bristled, "Who're ya callin' old man ya chucklefuck! I'm sure it wasn't the man that fucking lifted you up and ran you to the doctor's when you decided grabbing an electrical wire was a good idea. Or the guy that is helping you fix that hunk of shit in my garage you call a mother fucking chopper."

Reno laughed and finished off the cigarette with one long draw, "Yea and the same mother fucker may have just fallen asleep with a cigarette in his mouth. Ya know that is how old people go, they fall asleep in bed while smoking. "

" I wasn't fucking sleeping, I was resting my eyes."

"I didn't know that resting your eyes involved snoring."

Cid carefully swatted at Reno's arm and grumbled a bit. Reno laughed and ground out the cigarette and tossed it in the trashcan next to the pull out couch.

"Good night, Cid"

"Night."

Reno curled up and buried his head in his pillow and fell asleep with seeming ease. Cid, however, despite his earlier napping, could not fall asleep. He instead listened to the creaks and groans of his house and the soft crackle of the fire in the woodstove. Reno's breathing got deeper and Cid smiled.

'_Little liar, conning me into thinking he was asleep.'_

Cid continued to listen to the sounds of the house, until an unfamiliar sound reached his ears.

He looked at the man in bed beside him and frowned. Reno was tossing around a little bit and his brow was furrowed in his sleep. His soft whimpers were enough to make Cid's stomach churn in sadness. He hesitated in waking him up thought when, Vincent's warning echoed again in his ears.

'_If I have a nightmare, let me be. I would rather live through a nightmare, than have you wake me up and risk Chaos' rage. You should always air on the side of caution waking up a Turk from a nightmare. We don't always differentiate between a friend from the monsters in our dreams.'_

Cid looked at the man that lay beside him. Vincent was a different case; he had demons in him that could have torn Cid to pieces if he crossed them. Reno was just a man that had been through more than most should ever go through.

"Reno? Reno-"

Suddenly Cid felt cold metal pressed to his temple and a gun hammer cock back. Reno had moved so fast, Cid didn't know what happened. The redhead demanded something in another language, staring Cid in the eyes and pressing the gun harder into his temple.

"Reno. You're okay. You were having a nightmare and I woke you up."

Reno stared at him for a minute or two in a wild unseeing stare. Then as though a light had been switched on, the thousand-mile stare was gone and Reno was back.

"Holy shit. Sorry Cid. I guess I was dreaming. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to wake a sleeping Turk?"

Cid laughed lightly and fought his pounding heart to calm itself. He didn't plan on doing that again.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Reno looked away and set the gun on the bedside table, "Something that happened a long time ago. It's nothing. You should probably get some sleep."

Reno lay down, but felt Cid tap him on the shoulder. The blonde held out his hand and motioned towards the gun.

"Let's not have a repeat of what jus' happened. New rule. If we sleep in the same bed, you can't have a gun on you. I don't want my fucking brains blown out when I try to be a good guy and wake yer ass up from a nightmare."

Reno gave him a sheepish smile and handed him the handgun. Cid set it on the coffee table, away from the Turk and lay down beside him.

"By the way, what language was that?"

"Mideelian. I am quite fluent in it."

"Where did you learn it?"

"I had several friends growing up that spoke it. I asked them to teach me how and they did."

"That's pretty cool. I don't know another language."

"Maybe some day I'll teach you."

"That'd be nice."

Reno shifted until he was lying on his stomach turned away from Cid. He was just drifting off when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him slightly close. He felt a soft kiss get pressed to the back of his head and the older pilot whispered something in coherent. Reno smiled and nuzzled back into Cid's embrace. That night was the first night in a very long time that the Turk slept without a nightmare.

~Well here it is Chapter 17. I hope you all liked it! I'd like to thank fetherhd, Namantos, VioletIsInPain, and Black-Rogue-Fairy for the amazing reviews. I write because you review, thank you all! Thank you for reading! ~CR


	18. Chapter 18

_I always knew that I would be a pilot. The first time I had seen a plane was with my father out in his fields. I saw something fly low overhead and I panicked. I had never seen anything like it. It was amazing and terrifying all at the same time. _

"_Papa, wha's that?"_

"_One of Shinra's airplanes. Now no more lollygagging boy, we gotta get this harvested bafore the first frost sets in." _

_Father never explained much of anything about flying, but I was obsessed. I would ask for model planes for the holidays, I read everything I could get my hands on about them. It was my dream to one day fly the things that flew so gracefully over our fields._

_Papa called it a fools dream, but he would still get me magazines and books if I asked and smile when I would happily run off to our orchard to read them. He always told me that he had dreamt of living the way we did. Living off the land as a farmer. He had always wanted a wife and son to share it with. We were such a happy family, until the day that changed it all. _

_I was ten years old. We had just spent the past weekend planting what we needed to for the next growing season. I was running home from school, hoping that Papa would have borrowed me another flight manual from the library in the next town over. I came up over our hill and three men in suits were standing next to a helicopter handing my father paperwork. He was so angry he was screaming at them and shaking the papers they handed him. Momma was crying, but none of the men cared. _

"_You have three days sir."_

_Was the only thing I heard the man say before he climbed into the cockpit of the chopper. I ran to my family, Momma was still crying and my father was trying to get her to stop. It didn't work well, because he was crying too. _

_"What's wrong Papa?"_

"_Those fucking Shinra bastards are taking our land to build a reactor. They are just taking it in three God damn days and moving us near Nibelheim. It took me years to get this land. To find the right fucking spot and now they are stealing it all and moving us into an apartment in Nibelheim."_

_Momma moved what we could out of the house, but Papa refused to leave. She alone saved our photo albums and the memories we had of that farm. Papa just sat in his favorite chair and swore under his breath about those Shinra bastards. _

_The third day came and so did Shinra's troops and an entourage of other Shinra employees. Papa put up a great fight, but in the end they simply over ran us and forcibly moved us to the place they had saved for us in Nibelheim. _

_Nibelheim wasn't too far from our home, but it was just far enough that Papa became home sick. He hit the drink harder than anyone in town and had made a mockery of our name. He became violent, he beat Momma and I, until we were ashamed to show our faces in town. When I was younger I never understood why Papa changed the way he did after the farm was taken. That is until I got much older and knew what it meant to have tasted your dreams and then have them ripped from your fingers._

_Papa had no job so that left me to do work around the town to get money for food. Our rent and utilities were paid for through Shinra, such as a shit hole apartment it was, but we still needed to eat and clothes on our backs. So I became a jack-of-all-trades and did whatever people would pay me to do. There was one woman who was always giving me work. She was about the same age as my mother, but she was alone. She had no children and her husband was a Soldier First Class that had died in a terrible accident. She always needed help with something and she always paid really well. She would make me snacks, fresh lemonade, and even make me a hot meal if it carried on over a long period of time. _

_One day after Papa had been especially vicious, she came out to talk to me while I washed her windows. _

"_Cid dear, could you come down here?"_

_I climbed down and she walked me into her kitchen. She asked me to sit and handed me a large plate of cookies. While I ate she left and came back with an ice pack and some salve. _

"_Oh, Ma'am I'm fine. S'Just cause I got clumsy on a job and-"_

"_Cid. Don't you lie to me. Now see here, I have heard about your family and what your father does. No child should ever have to live like that. What does your mother do about it?"_

"_Nothing. Or he hits her too." I said, trying to stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. _

_She gave me a hug and bandaged me up, "Now you see here. I am going to head to the store. I will be right back. If you would please finish the windows once you have eaten and then wait for me, that would be marvelous."_

_I nodded and continued to eat, grateful that she had given up on talking to me about my father. _

_She returned with several bags of stuff, just as I was finishing the last window. _

"_Oh, Cid they look beautiful! Come on down!"_

_I happily climbed down and walked into her parlor where she sat drinking Earl Grey tea._

"_Cid. I need to talk to you about something very important. Would you please take a seat?"_

_I sat in the chair next to hers and she gave me a happy smile._

"_Cid what do you want to do when you grow up?"_

"_I want to be a pilot."_

"_That is very ambitious of you, but you know Shinra requires a diploma to do that. Are you getting good grades in school?"_

"_I ain't going to school. I need to work so that Momma, Papa, and I can have food to eat." _

_She nodded and carefully took a drink from her teacup. _

"_Well, if you aren't going to school, you won't have a chance to make it into the Shinra flight program."_

_I felt my heart sink. Flying was my dream, but I needed to eat and Momma needed to eat._

"_Cid, do you think your Momma loves you?"_

"_Yes, my Momma loves me very much. She tells me every night."_

"_If your life was in danger, do you think that your Momma would do anything she could to save it?"_

"_Yes, that's why she tries to get Papa to hit her instead of me."_

"_If your Momma could get into Academy private schools, do you think that she would?"_

"_Yes, she tells me she wants the best for me."_

_She smiled and set her tea down, "If you could get out of your house and know your mother was safe, would you do it?"_

"_If I knew she wasn't going to be hurt anymore and that we could live on our own. Yes I would, but Papa's the one whose name's on the paper so that we can stay in our apartment. We can't afford to move out."_

"_What if your Momma went to live with your Grandmother?"_

"_Gramma dun like me. She says I am like my good for nothing father, so she wouldn't take me in."_

"_Well, what if you had another place to stay?"_

"_Who would want a kid like me? I can't do nuthin' right."_

"_Cid, I would want a kid like you. I always wanted a son, but my husband died before we could ever have any children. Cid I would have done anything to have had a son that was like you and wanted to be a pilot. You are kind and generous boy. Your mother is very lucky to have had you." She got up and walked to where I sat, "Cid, I spoke to your mother today. She knows that you two are miserable and that in this world you two can't make it on your own. To save you both from your father, she has given me the okay to let you live here. I can't adopt you, but she said she will sign guardianship papers so that I can enroll you in Academy. I am willing to have you live here Cid, but I won't force you. If you want to still live with your parents, you are more than welcome to and I will still hire you for odd jobs. However, if you want I will do everything I can so that you will be a pilot and that one day you will fly what ever you can think of. What do you say, Cid? Do you want to live here?"_

_My entire world had been turned upside down. I was being offered a new lease on life, but the nicest woman in the world. She looked at me, so patiently, so hopeful. _

"_Will I still get to see Momma?"_

"_Yes, of course! I'm not stealing you away forever. You can see her whenever you want!"_

"_And she'll go to Gramma's?"_

"_Yes. I can arrange to have everything moved for her."_

_I looked at her hopeful face; she honestly wanted to help me. She was going to give me everything I had ever dreamed of, simply because she could._

"_I would love to. Thank you."_

_I gave her a hug and she hugged me back. _

"_What do you want me to call you? I already have a Momma. What do you want me to call you Ma'am?"_

"_How about Aunt Mabel?" _

_She was my Aunt Mabel and I vowed to do everything I could to make her proud._

_~Here it is chapter 18. I hope you all liked it! Thank you to trabeck, fetherhd, and Namantos for the amazing reviews. I love hearing from all of you, so please always feel free to review! ~CR_


	19. Chapter 19

Cid awoke to the feel of silken hair across his chest. He smiled and nuzzled closer to the long locks. He felt the warm body that accompanied the hair and wrapped his arms tightly around the slender waist. He loved waking up next to Vincent.

He carefully opened an eye to take a peek at the sleeping raven-haired man and frowned. Reality slid back into place; a bittersweet reminder that Vincent had never really belonged to him. However, he quickly disbanded the frown and continued to snuggle the crimson-haired man that lay beside him.

Reno awoke to the soft press of flesh against his back. He smiled and rolled towards the man that hugged him from behind. He stopped mid-motion when he felt the stubble on the man's face and smelled the rough smell of commercial tobacco. He then remembered where he was. He continued to snuggle into Cid, burying his face in the man's chest.

Cid tightened his grip, but release it when Reno shifted away from him.

"The power is back on." Reno said staring into the den and seeing the dining room light on.

Cid rolled over and smiled, " 'Spose it is."

"I'll go make breakfast and you can go get ready for the day."

Cid nodded and left Reno to make pancakes. Cid stripped and climbed into the shower just to warm himself and get the smell of sleep off of his skin.

Mid-shower Cid heard his PHS go off, he cursed and left it go. If it were important they would call back. Apparently it was important because they called back as soon as it stopped ringing. Cid sighed and stepped out of the shower, soap still in his hair.

He flipped open the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"What the fuck do you want woman?"

"Oh Cid thank God! I have been trying to get you since last night."

"The power was out in the Rocket/ Nibelheim area that means the phone towers were down too. What do you need? Is something wrong?"

"Well, Vincent showed up here last night and we got to talking over some drinks and I may have mentioned that Reno was staying with you."

"WHAT?"

"I didn't mean to Cid. It just kinda came out. Cloud told me when he got back from his last delivery that he was there and Vincent never seems to hear news when he wanders so I figured it was no big deal."

"It's gunna be no big deal that I'm gunna shove my foot in yer ass woman! What're ya trying to do to me?"

"I didn't mean to Cid. I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Fuck…well, put'em on so I can talk to him."

"He's not here."

"What the fuck do you mean he isn't there you chucklefuck?"

"I mean he left after I told him. I didn't even have the chance to tell him that Reno was only staying until his helicopter got fixed."

"Well…"

"Wait. What do you mean "well"?"

"Tifa with you goin' round yapping like a big ass berd, I most certainly am not telling you anything. You couldn't keep a secret if yer damn life depended on it."

"It was an accident Cid! Cloud didn't tell me it was an international secret, so I didn't think it would matter."

"Yea, yea. When did he leave?"

"Last night. I told you-"

"LAST NIGHT? JENOVA IN THE MOTHER FUCKING, COCK SUCKING TANK TIFA!"

"I tried to call you! With the power lines down I couldn't get through."

"That means he could fucking be here any moment! God fucking damn it, Tifa!"

Cid quickly shoved his head under the faucet and tried to wrestle the soap out of his hair.

He didn't mind hanging up on the bartender, she would understand and he could always call her back later to reconcile. All he knew was that he needed to get down there and warn Reno before the Ex-Turk showed up and used his previous training to assassinate his current boyfriend.

'_If only he had bought a cell phone when I asked him to, then these little predicaments wouldn't happen.'_

Reno stood in front of the stove cooking breakfast in his boxers. He was whistling a happy tune from around the filter of a fresh smoke. For once he was happy Turk training made sure that he was a great at multitasking. He was also thankful that they had taught him how to graciously take a fall. This was especially useful when he found himself roughly pined to the floor under a red-caped gunman.

"What are you doing here Reno?" Vincent hissed.

Reno could see the change that had taken place in his eyes. The glowing yellow of Chaos had slowly replaced the red and Reno for the first time in a while felt fear creep into his subconscious.

"Ya know. I've told ya fer a while now Vince ta get a damn phone so that the rest of Avalanche can call ya if we have anything to report."

Vincent's eyes flickered away from the pinned Turk beneath him and up to the pilot that stood by the stairs.

"What is he doing here?"

"I'm helpin' him fix his chopper. It broke down right outside Rocket Town and he needed help. Ya think you could let'em up? Ya look to be crushing his shoulder under yer claw."

Vincent looked back at Reno, who hadn't moved since he was thrown to the floor.

"My apologies." The raven haired man whispered, but Reno wasn't certain he had meant it at all.

"No need to apologize."

Cid walked to the stove and shut off the now burnt pancakes.

"Well, since ya ruined our meal, I think you should treat us with a replacement breakfast."

Vincent looked at Cid and then at the charcoal filled pan.

"I suppose that would be alright. Shall we go to the Inn?"

Cid nodded and looked at Reno, "You go get ready to eat. Vince and I have some

"Savior" stuff to talk about."

Reno nodded and hustled off, never more thankful to be excused from a conversation.

As soon as Reno was gone Cid turned to Vincent, "Ya know you didn't need to rush here I can handle myself."

"What is he really doing here Cid?"

"I already told you. His chopper got-"

"Don't play dumb with me. I can smell you all over him."

"We live together."

"That does not explain the strands of your hair in his, the smell of you on his lips, the faint traces of lust I felt when I entered the house."

"You used your demon's senses on him?"

"I wanted to know what I was in for."

"You are in for a swift kick to yer ass! Why should I answer to you? You have no right to demand anything from me. I am a grown up and I am more than capable of making my own decisions."

"So you are trying to have relations with the Turk."

"It shouldn't matter to you who I try to have relations with. YOU left ME. End of story. You were too hung up over Lucrecia. You couldn't be with anyone but her. You broke my heart and now you come back and pretend like you have a claim over it. Like you can tell me who I can and can't be with. Well, fuck you. I have found someone that is willing to try to be with me. We have an understanding about where our relationship stands. I know that he might leave and he knows that I might leave him. He didn't promise to never hurt me the way he was hurt and then leave in the way he promised not to."

Vincent stood in silence for a moment before he finally whispered, "It was a mistake for me to come here."

"Ya fucking think? I would ask you to leave, but now you owe us breakfast."

Vincent looked away sullenly and the two let silence engulf them.

Reno climbed out of the shower and prayed that Cid had sent Vincent away. He hoped that he had told Vincent that they were together and that he had intruded and needed to leave. However, as he slid on his button up Turk issue shirt he knew that Cid hadn't. Cid still loved Vincent and he wouldn't hurt the Ex-Turk anymore than he would hurt Tseng. However, he could still hope.

Reno finished his business in the bathroom and stepped out into the kitchen. Cid leaned against the sink while he puffed away at a cigarette, but Vincent was nowhere in sight.

"You sent him away?" Reno asked hopefully

"No I just used the upstairs bathroom to freshen up." Vincent said from behind him.

Reno tried to hide the fact that he jumped, but it was quite a feat.

This was going to be the worst breakfast Reno had ever been to.

~Here it is Chapter 19 I hope you like it. I am sorry for the wait. It's been a bit hectic for me the past few weeks. I would like to thank my amazing reviewers fetherhd, Black-Rogue-Fairy, Namantos, and VioletIsInPain. I write because you all review. Please keep'em coming! I'll try my absolute best to put out at least one chapter a week. I can't promise, but I will do my best! Thank you all for reading! ~CR


	20. Chapter 20

It was the most awkward breakfast Reno had ever attended. The wait staff could feel the tension and had seated them in the farthest place they could away from the rest of the patrons. The conversation was at best occasional grunts and telling the nervously smiling waitress what they wanted to eat and drink. Waiting for food was unbearable and now that he had his plate, Reno felt oddly put off.

Reno had chosen to sit across from Vincent in the same booth as Cid and had ordered a plain egg white breakfast platter. It was what he would have ordered at any big Shinra breakfast meeting. He would rather have sat at a table with Palmer eating the greasiest things he could imagine than sit where he was now.

Cid cleared his throat after finishing his second cup of tea and looked at the gunman.

"So where are you stayin' these days?"

"I tend to travel. So I rarely can call one place truly home."

"So are you stayin' at Inns or jus' whatever cave you can claim?"

"I bit of both I suppose."

Reno stared at his eggs and inwardly cursed, he had always hated egg whites. They looked so unnatural. Yet it seemed the best choice,

"So. How close are you two to being done with the helicopter?"

"Well, we got the broken bits out yesterday before the power went out and then we got sidetracked by a power line falling and then Reno got electrocuted saving some of the townsfolk that stood around gaping like a bunch of fuckin' fish."

"You were electrocuted?" Vincent asked Reno, forcing the young red-head to look away from his breakfast ponderings.

"Yes. It wasn't too bad though. Luckily Shinra put cure and thunder mako in me."

"It was lucky indeed. I am happy to hear you aren't permanently damaged."

Reno highly doubted that statement and it wasn't just the look of sheer loathing in the man's eyes. It was also the fact that he doubted the man was ever truly happy about anything at all.

"How long do you think the damage will take to repair?" Vincent asked, returning his attention to Cid.

"Eh, depends on how fast we work. It could be anywhere from a week to a month."

"How lucky that you managed to land near Rocket Town. It must have been a great relief knowing that the greatest sky pilot of all time was living within walking distance."

"Yes, I was lucky." Reno didn't like where this conversation was going and he prayed again that Cid would notice the implications and stop the older Turk's insinuation. However, he realized that the man hadn't heard a thing. He was too busy talking to the waitress about the fine quality of tea they had served him. Reno fought off the urge to slap the back of the man's head.

"You seem to be a very lucky man. Have you always been this lucky or is it a recent thing?"

"It's a fairly recent condition. Maybe Tseng was right about wearing a luck plus materia."

"Maybe he was. Was that where you were coming from? Wutai?"

"Yes. I needed to drop Tseng off at his family pagoda."

"And he didn't offer to let you stay? Aren't you his second in command?"

"I am and he did for a few days. But we had agreed that separating the Turks would be the best course of action. It seemed only logical."

"Where were you headed after you dropped Tseng off?"

"Junon."

"Do you have friends in Junon that you were planning on staying with?"

"Yes, but I planned in attempting to find somewhere that would let me stay. Much like the slums of Midgar, Junon tends to turn a blind eye to those that most would consider unfavorable."

"Unfavorable indeed."

Vincent stared at the Turk, his eyes seemingly boring into his soul. Reno was uneasy about it, but it was no different than any other jealous man. It was odd to think of Vincent as simply a normal jealous man.

Cid turned his attention back to the two, "What'd I miss?"

Reno looked down at his untouched eggs and muttered, "Nothing."

"Nothing, indeed." Vincent said, carefully sipping at his water.

Cid eyed them both, but didn't want to cause any strife here in the restaurant. They finished eating and Vincent picked up the tab leading to an equally awkward walk back to the house. Luckily, it wasn't a long walk and Reno chose to disappear immediately into the den to "grab something".

"So where are you headed now?" Cid asked the cloaked gunman.

"Perhaps back towards Midgar, or perhaps towards Wutai. It has been a long while since Yuffie has had the opportunity to amuse herself by torturing me and perhaps she will have news I haven't heard yet."

"Ya know I ya got a phone you could get news sooner. Or people could reach you."

"Maybe I enjoy the solitude. Maybe I enjoy the travel. Or maybe I don't want Yuffie to have easy access to haunt me. I have enough thinks that lurk about to do that."

Cid smiled, "I'm sure if you head to Wutai she will know as soon as you step on the soil."

"Indeed. Maybe I will use that as practice for the both us. My stealth against her observational skills."

Cid smiled and offered the man a hand, "It was good seeing you Vince, but really you didn't need to come. I have the situation handled and we are fine."

Vincent didn't smile and didn't take the offered hand, "I never said you couldn't handle it. I was just making sure you were handling it."

The ex-Turk walked out the door and was gone without another word. Cid sighed and shook his head. '_Over protective as always'._

"He's gone now you can come out of hiding."

Reno sat on the foldout couch and puffed away on a cigarette. He hated that the Inn was no smoking; it would have made the meal less stressful. He heard Cid call out that Vincent was gone and deeply sighed.

He leaned forward to stand and felt cool metal against the skin of his neck.

"If you so much as harm a hair on his head, I will unleash Chaos on you and watch as he tears you to shreds. That man is a good person and doesn't deserve either of us. We each have sins to atone for and dragging him down into the dirt with us is only disrespecting him." Vincent's voice hissed in his ear.

"I don't plan on hurting him. I only came here to fix my chopper."

"Yet now you are both together."

Reno opened his mouth to deny it but the claw got tighter.

"He is my friend. You are a Turk. I know better than most what a Turk is capable of. If you are smart you will leave here as soon as the helicopter is fixed. If you hurt him, it will be the last thing you ever do."

"What? Only you are allowed to do that?"

Vincent made a noise in his throat and the claw got tighter, "You should not speak of what you do not understand."

Reno was about to argue when just as suddenly as the claw was there it was gone again. The red-head pressed his hand to his neck to make sure he had truly left, but all he had found was his own cool flesh and a deep feeling of unease.

~Here is Chapter 20, I hope you all like it! Thank you to those that reviewed; Black-Rogue-Fairy, VioletIsInPain, fetherhd, Namantos, and omgitskirby. I write because you review! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope it meets expectations and thank you for reading! ~CR


	21. Chapter 21

When Reno finally came out of the den he looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?"

The Turk shifted slightly and suddenly the paleness was gone.

"My stomach is a bit off. Musta been the eggs." He laughed.

Cid highly doubted the eggs were to blame, but could he really argue?

"Sorry about the breakfast interruption."

"Do me one favor Cid? Next time, let's not have breakfast with our ex's. I won't make you have breakfast with Tseng."

"You could'a opted out."

"No, because then I woulda looked like a pussy."

"Ya know to be fair, I'll have breakfast with yer Turk. You had breakfast with mine, it's only fair that I have breakfast with yours."

Reno smiled at Cid and walked to him, "He's truly still a Turk. He still has the intimidation factor down to an art."

Cid gave a sad smile and stepped towards Reno. He held his arms out and wrapped them around the Turk in a loose and fairly awkward hug.

Reno looked up at Cid and carefully pulled away, "Cid what're you doing?"

"Ya looked like ya needed a hug."

"A hug?"

"Yeah," cid replied with an overly sheepish grin.

Reno gave laugh and shook his head, "Would Vincent have liked a hug?"

"I don't really think so. He wasn't really a cuddly type."

"I think it might be a Turk thing. Although I might like a good cuddle every once in a while, I'm a Turk. I got a pat on a head and tossed a pack of cigarettes when I was feeling down. I'm not really all that used to the whole hugging thing."

Cid let out a sigh of relief, "Ta be honest, I don't much care for hugging either. Shera tried to get me to understand about the whole hugging thing, but I never really got it."

Reno nodded, "We are hardened men. Hugs are unnecessary."

Cid gave a grin and slapped Reno on the back, "Sounds good to me."

"Wanna go take a look a the chopper? See if there is anything we can do today?"

Cid and Reno walked into the garage and didn't think twice about the ex-Turk's departure.

~ Vincent landed on the shores of Wutai on Chaos' wings. He allowed the cape to take true form as his feet touched ground. Yuffie may be the princess here, but she would never catch a demon possessed ex-Turk. Rain poured down from the sky, drenching the already soaked cape and armor Vincent wore. He would need to find a warm cave or rely on Yuffie's family's hospitality if her really wanted to get dry. It wasn't that Vincent wouldn't stay at an Inn, it was simply the fact that the young woman would insist and wouldn't give him a moments peace if he was anywhere else. At least at her home Godo might shoo her away to give Vincent a bit of privacy. There was no time however to think of where he would be staying. He had urgent business to attend to and if Yuffie found him he wouldn't get the chance. The cloaked gunman ran for tree cover, careful to keep watch for any would be nuisances. He kept Chaos' demon sense out and searched for the Princess of Wutai.

She was seemingly on the cliffs of Da-chao, which gave him some leeway around the village as long as she didn't shift from her training in the caves too much. Swiftly and silently Vincent tore through the trees towards the outskirts of town where the Tajiri family pagoda sat. It was one of the few honorable family pagodas that was outside the main town and Vincent was very thankful of that.

He made his way to the pagoda and used all of the stealth abilities he could to get to the front door.

Tseng sat by the hearth of a warm fire his grandmother had insisted on making. It was pouring out, so he was taking the time to appreciate the pitter-patter of rain on the tile roof top. Bundled in a set of traditional robes, he rested at ease by the small table he had found in severe misuse. He had a cup of famous Wutain Chai and was about to tuck into a small dish of leftover Ramen when he heard a knock in the door. Tseng tried to ignore it and hoped that Mira, the household maid, would have heard the knock.

It had taken Tseng a while to get used to not needing to be high strung and worried about his Turks. Rude was with his doting mother in Northern continent, Elena was in Costa del Sol with her father and siblings, and Reno was in Rocket town. Tseng cursed at himself and looked away from the inviting glow of the fire. Reno was in the clutches of what used to be the enemy. His Reno was staying in Rocket town with a man that had stabbed him in the stomach. It had taken him a great deal to ignore the fact that Reno was not with him.

Tseng slid a hand into his robe and felt the scar over his chest. Masamune had taken more from him than a month of recovery time. Tseng truly believed the legends about the sword. It may not take your soul, but it certainly took something with it when it left you. It had made him realize, that he could honestly die at any time. He knew that the only thing that saved him was his own sheer will to live. He would be damned if he would let simple lust for another blind him from his God's path. He knew it hurt Reno when he awoke and told him that they couldn't be together anymore. The words had hurt Tseng and he was the one saying it, he could only imagine the pain his friend felt.

Tseng reached for his cup of Chai, trying to ignore the pain he had rekindled when he heard the knock again. He looked at the direction of the door and wondered who could possibly be coming to call in this weather. He stood and made his way through the pagoda to the insistent person at the door. Before he reached the door, he reached into his robe and grabbed hold of his custom pistol, a habit he could not seem to let go of.

He opened the door and was surprised to see a dripping wet princess of Wutai.

"Princess Kisaragi, to what do I owe this great honor?" Tesng said with a deep bow.

"Yeah, yeah honor and all that- is Vincent here?" She said as she attempted to peer around Tseng and into the pagoda.

"No, Prin-"

"Come on, Tseng, I have told you this already, it's plain ol' Yuffie. Now I sensed him around here. I know his materia's smell from miles away."

"I can assure you Pr- Yuffie. I have not seen Vincent since we battled you last."

Yuffie gave him a weird look, "On your honor? You haven't seen him since we last battled."

"On my honor, I have not seen Vincent since we last saw each other as Turks and Avalanche."

Yuffie shifted from one foot to the other then pouted slightly, "That sucks. I could've sworn I sensed his materia."

The young woman turned and seemingly danced down the steps of the pagoda towards the village, "Thanks Turkie!"

Tseng sighed and watched her waltz off towards the village with a bit of a spring in her step. The Turk shook his head and shut the door.

Tseng turned and came face to face with a set of glowing red eyes. The Turk, jumped back, his hand drawing his hand gun faster than he had ever thought he could.

"At ease, Tseng. I came here to speak to you." Vincent said, holding up his hands to show he held no weapons.

"Dear Leviathan Vincent. You almost gave me a heart attack. You knew-"

"That Yuffie sensed I was here, yes that is why I felt the need to "break an entry". I need to talk to you and she would have hindered that process."

Tseng nodded, "Please let us take a seat in the drawing room. I have a fire going and I can pour you some chai." The Turk looked at the sopping wet gunman and winced, "Maybe a towel or something to dry off on? I think we may have some guest robes if you want your clothes to dry."

Vincent gave a "warm smile" and nodded, "Thank you for the hospitality. Your culture has always been kind to those weary from travel."

Tseng led Vincent to the drawing room and offered him a seat while he ran to fetch a towel and another cup for tea. After the Turk got he ex-Turk comfortable, they sat across from the little table Tseng had set up.

"You said you had something you needed to talk to me about?" Tseng asked.

"Yes. It's concerning your second in command."

Tseng stood and shut the door, there were certain things that he didn't want echoing throughout the house. Generally speaking, anything that involved Reno was something that he didn't want to travel any farther than the room he was in.

~CHAPTER 21! Happy Thanksgiving and all that! After an extended break I finally have Chappies to put up! Sorry it took so long! I would like you thank everyone for their patience and especially fetherd, Black-Rogue-Fairy, Namantos, ABNORMAL2110, VioletIsInPain, and Morgan Pen for the amazing reviews! With all luck I won't slack like a beast any more. If you ever wanna yell at me and tell me to keep writing I am on Twitter under Cryingravens. I may also be willing to do RP's as whatever character if you contact me there! Thank you and hope you like it! ~CR


	22. Chapter 22

Reno sat in the helicopter cock pit laughing with Cid. It had been a good afternoon. They had made great progress on the helicopter and were taking a brief recess to simply enjoy a good laugh. They were both covered in grease up to their elbows and Reno couldn't think of a time that he was happier.

Mid laugh he felt his phone buzz and he pulled it out. He didn't even look at the caller ID when he opened it and answered.

"Hello?" Reno managed around a laugh

"You are sleeping with Highwind?" came an angry hiss from the other line.

Reno froze, "Tseng?"

"You are FUCKING Highwind?" Tseng snarled again.

Reno felt ice run down his spine. Tseng didn't swear. He didn't swear when Reno refused to do paperwork, he didn't swear when Reno wrecked helicopters, and he didn't even swear when he was injured. This was serious business.

"Tseng, I'm not-"

"We have been apart for less than a month and you are fucking Highwind? It took us three years to build up to trying anything even remotely akin to kissing and I hear that you are sleeping with a known enemy?"

"He's not an enemy. Who-"

"It does not matter who told me. It matters that you are fucking a man you have known less than a week. You are fucking an enemy who has wounded you. Do you have any idea what that makes you look like? It makes you look like a- a-"

"A whore?" Reno offered quietly.

Tseng stopped speaking and all Reno could hear on the other end was rather loud breathing.

"I assume you spoke to Vincent. Cid did mention that he was heading to go see Yuffie. You assumed that I was sleeping with Cid because Vincent Valentine, one whom I would care to point out was also an "enemy", came to you and told you that Cid and I were together."

Tseng said nothing, but was clearly still on the other end.

"Did he tell you that he saw Cid and I together? Or that he watched us from a window? What proof does Vincent have of what I have been doing? You're a Turk, unless you have clear evidence, you wouldn't be calling here."

Reno's answer was silence.

"Nothing? Vincent offered you no proof? Well that is convenient because there is no proof to give. Cid and I have not slept together. In fact, Cid has been a perfect gentleman, yet you call me demanding to know if I am "fucking" him. What rights do you have to care? You left me, I did not leave you. You chose to leave me. You told me that you needed to be true to your God and then you left me. You have absolutely NO RIGHT to call up here and demand to know what time frame he and I have done anything. You have no claim on me, so you don't get to care what I do with my body and with whom I am doing it. Furthermore, it took us three years because you were to hung up on the fact that I had a dick and you liked it. I offered myself to you a month after we started dating and you said it was too soon. So I waited on your terms. Everyone is different. Are Cid and I trying to date? Yes. Have we kissed? Yes. You know what, I have even given him a fucking blow job, but you know what Tseng? You know what? You have no business calling here and demanding anything from me. You are not my superior anymore. You are an ex-boss and ex-boyfriend that thinks he can control my actions by calling up and demanding to know what I am doing after being given false information. I am tired of needing to cradle your ego. I am happy here and you know what, unless the Turks are reunited, don't call me. Don't show up and most certainly don't demand to know what I am doing. I am not your little whore anymore."

Reno stood and walked to the garage door. He shut the phone off and adjusted his grip. He threw open the door and with a smile he hurled the phone into the stormy darkness with a smile, just as it began to ring again.

He turned back to a very stunned Cid and brushed off his hands.

"You are off the hook. You don't need to have breakfast with my ex. He is far too crazy for my standards."

Cid continued to stare at Reno until the redhead sat down and took a sip of the beer he had been drinking.

"Did you just throw yer phone outta the garage and inta the ice storm?" Cid asked.

Reno nodded and lit a cigarette, "Yep."

"Was it Tseng that called?"

Reno nodded and let a plume of smoke escape his lips.

"Did I hear you right that Vincent told him that we were together?"

"I assumed that bit. He's really the only one that knows about us and you said he was heading to Wutai to see Yuffie."

Cid nodded and took Reno's cigarette from him and took drag.

"What a jealous bitch he is. I thought he'd be cool about it, not go tell Tseng that we were fuckin' all over tha place. Fer fuck's sake we haven't even actually had sex yet."

Reno gave Cid a wicked smile and crawled towards him.

"You know, we could give them something to justify their cause."

Cid looked at Reno, his mouth hanging slightly agape. The Turk reached over and stole back his cigarette. After finishing it and flicking it into the waste basket he inched just a bit closer to Cid and pressed his lips to the elder man's neck.

"Good thing we got alotta werk done on the chopper earlier, I dun think we're gunna get anything else done tonight."

Reno let out a dark chuckle and the two embraced in a heated kiss that promised to lead into far more scandalous activities.

~Here it is Chapter 22! Hope you all enjoyed it! Huge thanks to Yatsuki, trabeck, Black-Rogue-Fairy, alltheangelsinheaven, and VioletIsInPain who reviewed the last chapter. I hope to hear more from you. I write because you review (and a compulsive need to make sex men do ultra sexy things) so please keep them coming. As you may have noticed I am writing a secondary Christmas Fic titled 12 Days. It is based on 12 characters and will (with all luck) be finished by Christmas, with a posting every day until then! If you would like take a gander over there and see what's going on! Thank you and hope it meets standards! ~CR


	23. Chapter 23

Tseng looked down at his phone. He had been calling Reno nonstop for over an hour, yet the man refused to answer his phone. He set his phone on the table beside his cup of now cold Chai. He hadn't meant to let his emotions rule him. He was a rational man and his outburst was uncalled for. He ran his hands through his long raven hair and leaned back slightly. Reno was right, Vincent hadn't really given him any proof of what he and Cid were doing. They were broken up anyways, why should he care what Reno did now? He scoffed at himself and rubbed at his eyes.

"You know the last time I saw someone that flustered it was right before your mother left here and married your father." A voice echoed from the door way.

Tseng looked up at his grandmother who steadily made her way into the room and sat down beside him on cushion positioned on the opposite side of his little table.

"I am sorry to have woken you."

His grandmother settled in and lowered her head, "You did not wake me. Did I hear visitors?"

"Yes, the Princess Kisaragi and an old...acquaintance." Tseng said.

"I heard the girl. She has the grace of a one legged chocobo sometimes, but the man I only heard that you two spoke. Then you became rather cross and after he left and were shouting at someone on the phone. What did he come to speak to you about?"

Tseng lowered his head, "I am sorry if my shouts alarmed you. I hadn't meant to be that loud. He came to speak to me about my second in command."

"Reno? He seems like such a nice man. Surely he hasn't done anything too terrible that would warrant your anger?"

"No. He really has done nothing that should warrant my anger. I was simply overreacting to something the other man told me."

"A temper like your mother's I see." She looked up with a smile at Tseng, "Why don't you just call him back and apologize?"

"I have been trying. He refuses to answer his phone."

"For such a forgiving man that seems odd. May I ask what the fight was about?" Grandmother Tajiri looked at her grandson in a way that made the stoic Turk leader squirm and realize where he received his interrogation skills from.

"Reno is staying with an someone who was once an enemy."

"Then you are worried for his safety."

"Partly."

"What is the other part?"

Tseng sighed and focused his attention on the floor, "Reno may or may not be sleeping with the person he is staying with."

"Good for her! She is lucky to have the opportunity to be with a a strapping young man like him."

Tseng closed his eyes and shook his head, "It's not a her. He is staying with a man."

Tseng kept his eyes closed and waited for the lecture he had heard so many times before from his fellow Wutain brethren. He had heard it all, "It is immoral and wrong try to fix him," "No God could love such an abomination," and his personal favorite "Kill the heathen while he sleeps." he waited for the lecture to begin about Reno but nothing came. He opened his eyes and saw his grandmother kneeling near the hearth and stoking the fire.

"So why would that bother you? Is it because he is your second in command?"

Tseng sighed deeply and rubbed his temple. "That and because I think he is making a mistake."

"How so?"

Tseng sighed and looked at his grandmother, "According to Leviathan's teachings, it is wrong for a man to lie with another man."

"Tseng, is it true that Leviathan is infallible?"

Tseng nodded, "Of course."

"Is it true that the great Leviathan created all men to be made exactly as they are meant to be made?"

"Yes."

"Then why would it be wrong for a man who loves another man to do exactly what the great God intended him?"

Tseng blinked at his grandmother, allowing his jaw to drop as she calmly poured herself some tea.

"Grandmother, I never thought that you would...that-" he started.

"Our culture is not known for it's acceptance. We have isolated ourselves and allowed foolish stereotypes to rule us. Leviathan wanted us to be happy and live with kindness. Never once were words of hating another because of who they loved uttered from the lips of our God. Love is love and to be honest Tseng, if Leviathan doesn't accept love because of something as silly as gender then I would rather not follow his teachings." Calmly she sipped from her cup and looked at her grandson with rather intense eyes, daring him to argue.

Tseng was rendered effectively speechless for a moment, grasping for words that could possibly form a coherent sentence before he finally settled on, "I had never figured that form of behavior would be acceptable to you. Grandfather was rather-" Tseng let the sentence trail off.

"Your grandfather was forced into a marriage to someone that he didn't love the way he wanted to love. His heart has and always will belong to another person. It is part of the reason that when your mother left he was so angry. She had the courage to do what he couldn't."

"Are you saying that Grandfather didn't love you?"

His grandmother smiled softly at him, "He did learn to love me, but I always knew he had a heart for your "Uncle Malin"."

"Uncle Malin?" Tseng's eyes widened. He was an adopted Uncle that was a member of the Royal Crescent. Grandfather had always told Tseng that he felt bad that uncle couldn't have a family due to his duties to his country, so he told Tseng to call him Uncle.

"So he was-"

"Yes. Your grandfather was a man that loved another man. He helped me bear your mother and after that I was happy to allow him his secret relationship. This is why I ask you Tseng, do you have something against the fact that Reno has chosen to lie with a man?"

"No. It's not that." Tseng said looking at his grandmother in shock of all that had been said.

"Then what is the issue?Are you upset that he chose not to lie with you?"

Tseng went to argue, but halted and fell silent. He couldn't lie to her.

"Oh, Tseng dear." She said sadly leaning forward to cup his chin.

He withdrew his chin and looked at her, "Reno and I dated before I was hurt in battle. When I woke up I broke it off to follow what I believed the path of Leviathan would take me."

His grandmother shook her head, "All this time you kept your true self a secret. You are my grandson and I would love you no matter what way you came and so will Leviathan. Now, who is the man that Reno is with."

"Cid Highwind. Reno has stated rather vehemently that they are not doing anything together. He gave me quite an eye opener and now he won't answer his phone."

"So go to him."

"He told me not to return to him unless the Turks are reunited."

Grandmother Tajiri sat back and looked at Tseng. "What will it take for the Turks to be reunited?"

Tseng scoffed, "Well, with the Shinra family gone we have no one to take orders from. So unless there is another Shinra heir, or Rufus comes back from the dead."

"Tseng you never told me Rufus was dead."

"His body was never recovered."

The old woman sat back and looked at Tseng, "You say he is dead as though you have found the body and buried it. Wasn't it you that once told me that there was a Turk Rule that stated, "No person is dead unless you find a body?"

Tseng looked at his Grandmother for a moment then smiled, "You know Grandmother, you are right."

~At long last, finally another chapter. I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update, while off in the frustrating world of reality I have had to rewrite these chapters after my computer died, bought a house and have been working on that and so much other petty annoting bullshit. I need to thank everyone for your patience and reviews. I have wonderful news, the story is complete and ready to upload. I wil be uploading a chapter each day this week until it finishes. Thank you all so much for your patience and understanding. I hope I can end this with everything you expect/ want and more. Thank you all again! ~CR


	24. Chapter 24

~ATTENTION! This chapter contains graphic sexual acts and is one of the primary reasons this story is rated M. If you do not want to read it, please skip this chapter as it is pretty much a chapter of smut. That's right ladies and gentleman finally the moment we have been waiting for Cid X Reno sex. I this is not what you want and you want a wonderful plot line, wait until late tomorrow. Please keep in mind that this is my FIRST ever smut scene, so I hope I do it justice comments would be lovely to gauge what I need to do to improve my writing. Thank you MATURE CONTENT AFTER THIS!~CR

Reno ended up on top of Cid in the back of the chopper his hands gliding effortlessly over Cid's chest after his hasty removal of Cid's shirt. His hands left greasy smears against the blonde pilot's skin and the man grimaced against the kiss. The wind whipped against the window, the weather taking a turn for the worse as the two engaged each other in a battle of tongues. Breaking the kiss, Reno pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his chest and the scars that laced across it.

Cid reached up and stopped the Turk mid motion and touched a few of the scars. Before his hand rested on the one that traced across Reno's stomach. Reno looked down at Cid for a moment before giving him a smile, "Ya landed a good'un."

Cid frowned, "I'm sorry."

Reno shook his head and pressed a light kiss to Cid's forehead, "You were doing what you felt was right. I was doing what I was ordered to do. There was no foul in that wound."

Cid leaned up and kissed Reno gently on the lips, "Still doesn't mean I dun regret it now."

Reno smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips tighter against the older pilots lips. Cid opened his mouth and allowed the redhead to deepen the kiss, snaking his greasy hand up and tangling it in the younger man's hair, causing Reno to laugh slightly.

"We are going to be covered in grease by the time we are done." Reno laughed and let out a low groan as Cid gently gave a tug on his pony tail.

"Does tha bother ya?" Cid asked before setting his teeth to Reno's collar bone.

Reno shifted to gently roll his hips against Cid's and let out another groan, "Absolutely not."

Cid drew his hands out of Reno's hair and traced them down the man's spine until he grabbed onto the man's hips. Carefully he hooked his thumbs into the waist band of the pants and whispered hoarsely, "May I?"

Reno ground his hips against Cid's and nodded, resting his head on Cid's shoulder and panting slightly.

Carefully and quickly, Cid pulled downwards, freeing Reno from his pants and making him hiss at the sudden cool air that hit his bare skin.

"S'fucking freezing in here."

"I don't think we will be noticing it for long." Cid said as wiped his hands off on a rag, but frowned when nothing came clean.

"We should really wash up before we do this." Reno said, hoarsely. "We have no idea what the fuck kinda shit is in this grease."

Cid nodded and the two climbed out of the helicopter, ignoring all decency and walked to the sink, getting rid of the rest of their clothes as they walked.

Reno made it to the sink first and turned it on, quickly feeling Cid press up against him from behind and wrap his arms around him to join in the hand washing. Reno smiled and leaned back slightly against he hard body that was pressed against him and lightly ground his hips. Cid let out a deep chuckle and pushed back against him grinding his erection against Reno's ass.

"Yer playin' dirty Turk. I thought we were trying ta get clean."

Reno ran the bar of soap between his hands and carefully took Cid's hands into his own lathering them with the grease cutting soap.

"I am a Turk. Playing dirty is what we do."

Cid leaned down and bit Reno's shoulder causing Reno to moan and buck back against Cid.

"Now who's playing dirty?" Reno gasped, reaching a clean wet hand back and lacing his fingers into Cid's short blonde hair.

Cid smiled against Reno's skin and as he turned off the water, their hands now clean of the grease. Taking his wet hand he dragged it down Reno's stomach and carefully, took hold of him. Reno sharply inhaled and thrust forward into Cid's hand. Cid pumped him for a while while grinding against the redhead, allowing his own deep grunts to mix with the redhead's higher moans.

"Why don't we move to the-"

Reno was cut off as Cid turned him around and lifted him up carried him to a nearby work table and set him upon it. The older pilot marveled at the lean Turk that lay back against the tabletop and ran his hands down the Reno's body, pleased when Reno moaned in response. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on the red head's collar bone, then moved down the younger man's chest to carefully take the man's nipple into his mouth.

Reno cried out and wrapped his arms around Cid's back and gently dug his finger's into the older pilot's shoulders, leaving small semi-circles of pink. The blonde looked up at the Turk and kissed him again, allowing his tongue to invade Reno's awaiting mouth. Cid broke the kiss with a gasp and reached for a drawer that was conveniently located by the table and pulled out a bottle of lubricant.

Cid pored a little out onto his hand, then wrapped his hand around Reno's blood engorged organ, relishing the moans and gasps that fell from the red head's lips. Carefully he pumped Reno's erection, watching as Reno writhed on the table, rolling his hips into Cid's hand.

Cid smiled and kissed Reno before he moved his hand lower and pressed a finger at Reno's entrance, causing Reno to squirm and gasp. Cid leaned down and took Reno's nipple into his mouth, gently biting as he put enough pressure to push his finger into Reno.

Reno let out a cry, wrapped his legs around Cid's waist, and pulled his nails down the older pilot's back causing Cid to let out a low moan. He pumped his fingers in and out of Reno causing the Turk to make slight grunting noises and claw at Cid's back. The older pilot smiled against Reno's skin and rotated his hand. With a hooking motion he brushed up against that little spot in Reno and the Turk saw stars and he went very still, gasping in sensory overload.

Cid slid in another finger and made a scissoring motion that made Reno arch up off the table in silent ecstasy. Cid removed his fingers and Reno whimpered and ground himself against Cid's erection.

"Are you ready?" Cid asked hoarsely.

Reno nodded and watched as Cid put some extra lube on his erection. Then carefully as he dared, Cid put himself at Reno's entrance and pushed in. Reno winced slightly in discomfort at first, but nodded when Cid stilled and waited for him to adjust. . After a moment of pause he began to move, slowly at first, but when Reno began to push back into the movements Cid allowed himself to intensify his movements. Sinking into that searing wonderful heat over and over, listening to Reno's moans spill from his lips with unadulterated want and lust.

Cid reached down and took hold of Reno's neglected erection, causing Reno to let out a low groan and claw a bit deeper into Cid's back with his nails. Cid moved at a steady wonderful pace until Reno's breath began to hitch.

"Cid, I-I'm..."

Cid nodded, feeling close and began to pump faster, keeping his hand and cock at the same urgent pace. With a gasp Reno came hard into Cid's hand, covering the redhead's stomach in the milky fluid. The contractions that followed with Reno's orgasm clenched tight around Cid causing him to follow suit and fill Reno with his seed. Panting, Cid collapsed slightly against the redhead's chest and the two stayed there for a moment, basking in the afterglow before Cid looked up at Reno and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I think we need a shower." Cid said, moving slightly to pull out with a wet noise that made Reno cringe slightly.

Reno smiled and wrapped his arms around Cid. "I couldn't agree more."

~Wasn't too terrible? I hope it meets expectations. A huge thank you to those that commented; KakashiXIrukaLover, Yatsuki, and Black-Rogue-Fairy. Thank you all so much for reading and please be ready for the update tomorrow, it's shorter but we get back on path with the story. Thank you again!~CR


	25. Chapter 25

It had been about two weeks since Reno and Cid decided to engage in a more sexual relationship. Cid snapped on the final bolt and looked at Reno.

"Ya know what...This hunk'a shits finally fuckin' complete."

Reno looked up from the tool box with a look of surprise, "Really? Do you think she'll fly?"

"Did I fucking fix'er? Is the day long? Is yer fucking hair red and can I make you come more times than you can fucking count? Of course she'll fucking fly."

Cid shut the hood and jumped down. In three graceful strides he made it to the window and looked out at the crisp winter day.

"Ya know what, its even a nice enough day to give'r a test run. What'cha say Turk, ya wanna see the work of the greatest sky pilot that has ever lived?"

Reno shot him a smile, "Of course I do, but I am not to certain as to where the fucker lives."

Cid gave him the finger and motioned for him to help move it out onto the freshly cleared landing pad.

The two got Betsy onto the wheeling jack stands and moved it out onto the landing pad. Reno hopped into the cockpit and watched Cid clear the area. Hesitantly, he flipped the switch and the blades began to move.

He gave Cid the thumbs up and once she was ready he eased her into the air. She moved like a breeze and Reno felt a weight lift off his chest. He flew her for a moment or two, loving how she felt as good as new then landed her and gave Cid a huge beaming smile.

"She flies like a dream, Captain."

"Damn fucking right. Ya looked good in her, she's a fine piece of engineering. Not as good as any of my custom made stuff, but she is certainly better now that I got my hands on her."

Reno smiled, "I love flying her. The sky is the only place I have ever felt completely free."

Cid gave a rather distant smile, "Me too. I love ta fly and show people how to repair their ships."

Reno looked at Cid, "Why don't you open a flight school then?"

"Nah, I ain't any good at managing somethin' like that. I dun have the patience to teach flying. I'd need a partner or somethin' ta help me manage it." Cid said, looking at Reno out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, I don't really have the know how for the mechanics but I do know how to manage shit and I can certainly teach people how to fly. I was the second in command of the Turks for a reason ya know."

Cid turned and looked at him, "That settles it. When this fucked up world decides that they wanna learn to fly, our sorry asses are gunna fucking show'em."

Reno nodded, "Sounds like a deal to me Captain. However, we will need to learn to take fewer "extended breaks" if we are teaching."

Cid gave Reno a lopsided grin, "I suppose, but ya know until we get a fucking school under way..." Cid trailed off and stepped closer to Reno, closing the gap and pressing his lips to Reno's neck.

Reno groaned and tilted his head, "Ya know with Betsy fixed, we have all sorts of free time."

"I think we can find something to do that will keep us busy." Cid said motioning for Reno to head into the house.

Reno pressed his lips to Cid's as they walked backward through the tiny hallway and into the kitchen. Reno in return for staying there always made sure that the house was orderly, who knew you could turn a Turk into a housemaid. Despite the years of slovenly living, Reno never once minded and Cid never harped on him. Maybe that was the difference that made him okay with doing the work. He wasn't expected to.

They backed through the kitchen together, shedding their clothing as they went, lips locked in a ferocious kiss. Reno climbed on top of the table and wrapped his arms around Cid's neck. Cid smiled and leaned Reno back amongst the papers and sketches that they had been working on that were strewn about the table.

He pressed himself flush against Reno and tangled his fingers in Reno's hair, when Reno stopped moving for a moment and listened.

"S'a matter?" Cid asked looking at the alerted Turk.

Reno pressed a finger to Cid's lips and carefully motioned for the blonde pilot to move. The Turk slid off the table and listened for a moment before a soft knock echoed through the house. Suddenly, Reno's stance changed to one of anger and he strode to the door stark naked.

"Cover yourself if you don't want some fucker you haven't met on good terms seeing you naked."

Cid had just enough time to grab the dishtowel and cover himself before Reno grabbed the handle and threw the door open to reveal a rather shocked and sheepish looking bald man.

"God fucking damn it Rude, why ya gotta fucking cock block me all the time. Don't you know the signs by now of two people fucking? You certainly walked in on Tseng and I often enough."

The bald man scratched the back of his head and gave an awkward smile.

"Sorry."

~Here is chapter 25. It's short...but next chapter...yea...you'll see. Thankyou to all who have reviewed! I need to get up at 5am (I love in NY...I have no clue what time zone that's in ATM) So tomorrow I will respond to all reviewers and thank each one in tomorrow's post. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!~CR


	26. Chapter 26

Reno leaned against the door way as Cid rushed about the house finding at the very least their underwear so that all of Rocket Town wouldn't see Reno standing naked at the door. He found a pair and took them to Reno at the door.

"I tried to call you, but you didn't answer your phone." Rude said as Reno took the offered pair of underwear and put them on.

"I threw it outside a few days ago." Reno stated, brushing it off rather quickly.

"That makes it rather hard for anyone to get a hold of you with news or to ask if you are alright."

Reno snorted and fixed Rude with an unamused look.

"So where is he?"

"Who?" Rude asked.

"Tseng. I know you don't go anywhere without him knowing or sending you there. So where is he?"

Rude sighed and motioned for his fiery redheaded partner to step inside. Reno obliged and walked to the table and took a seat.

"This isn't about him."

"Bullshit, yo. Come on and fucking level with me. Where the fuck is that closeted Wute bastard? Lemme guess, he's got a wire on you and is listening to see what I have to say?"

"No. I told you this isn't about Tseng."

"Then where the fuck is he?"

"He is in the second chopper."

"Great tell him to take a fucking hike. He should know by now I don't deal well with his petty trying to get you to take sides bullshit."

Rude shook his head, his sunglasses glinting in the dim light of the kitchen, "It's not like that this time. You need to come to the helicopter."

"He brought that hunk of shit secondary chopper? That thing barely flies for me. How the fuck did any of you fuckers fly it?"

"Reno I really would rather not argue about the helicopter. This is rather urgent."

The redhead sighed, "If this is his usual bullshit I am shooting him. I am only coming if you text him that right now."

"You won't shoot him and you know it. Rest assured it is not his "usual bullshit"." Rude said standing and waiting for Reno to get dressed enough to hike out to the chopper that sat outside of town.

Reno turned and looked at Cid motioning that he should follow him while he got ready. Cid grabbed their clothes and followed the redhead to the den and waited for him to shut the door.

"What the fuck does he mean?" Cid asked with a note of concern in his voice.

"Nothing. It's just Tseng sulking and trying to get me to forgive him by dragging Rude to help him. It's just like every other time we fought."

"What if it really is something?"

"It's not." Reno said as he closed the space between him and Cid and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "They are trying to get us worked up."

Reno grabbed and shirt and pulled it over his head as Cid picked up his pants and slid them on.

"So what are you going to do?" Cid asked after he pulled his grease stained short sleeve shirt on.

"I am going to go up there, put my foot up Tseng's ass, then tell Rude to fly them the fuck out of here." Reno said shooting Cid a smile as he pulled his pants on.

Cid nodded and sat back looking at Reno as he finished dressing and grabbed his coat.

The two stepped out to see Rude sitting at the table on his phone.

"Is that the fucker?" Reno asked striding forward to take the hone and give the Wutain man an ear full.

Rude hung up the phone and shook his head, "Not now. Are you ready to go?"

Reno nodded and slid on his boots. Cid strode forward, "Do ya need a ride? Ya said it was outsida' town and that could be a pretty fucking far walk."

Rude shook his head and looked at Reno uneasily, "It's not that far. I think we can walk."

Reno nodded and shot Cid a smile. "It'll be fine. I'll be right back."

Cid nodded and watched as the two walked out the door and into the snow.

"Fer fucks' sake Rude couldn't you guys have decided to meet with me that the fucking bar or something?"

Rude shook his head, " It's not just Tseng and I here."

"You even dragged fucking Elena into his shit. What the fuck-"

Rude stopped and looked at Reno, "This isn't about you and Tseng. This is bigger than us."

"What the fuck is it about then?"

"You won't believe me unless you see with your own eyes."

Reno shook his head and caught a glimpse of the chopper in the distance. Inside he could make out two figures. "This better be fucking good."

They walked the rest of the in silence, trudging through the calf deep snow. Reno was already gearing up his lecture for Tseng when the helicopter doors opened and he saw that there were, in fact, three people in the back. Elena and Tseng sat on the seats and laying on a stretcher between then was a rather worse for wear Rufus Shinra.

"What the fuck..."

Reno walked to the chopper and looked down to be sure the man was truly his previous employer.

"Stop leering at me you ninny. It took you two long enough to get back. Are we ready to go now?" Rufus snapped looking to Tseng who was held an IV bag in his lap.

Rufus was never known for his polite attitude when he wasn't feeling well.

"Sir how did you...what-"

"I had an Exit materia on me when the building fell. Now please, Rude drives this damn thing like it's a roller coaster from hell. Can we go to the safe house now?"

Reno looked at the sheepish Wutain, "We've been reinstated as Turks. Are you ready to go?"

~Chapter 26. I am sorry guys, I am posting this right as I go to bed. Thank you all for your reviews! Especially, KakashiXIrukaLover, Yatsuki, Black-Rogue-Fairy, and VioletIsInPain! Thank you for reading and hope you stay tuned! ~CR


	27. Chapter 27

Reno looked at the three Turks and Rufus. When he let before he had thought that if they ever got reinstated that he would be happy. He thought that being reunited with his "family" things would be right in the world and he would never be sad again. Now here the opportunity was and he was utterly depressed.

"I don't- I.." he trailed off and looked towards Cid's house.

Tseng looked at Reno for a moment then turned to Rude, "You and Elena take Rufus home. I will phone you when Reno and I are ready to be picked up. I think we have some things to discuss."

After much grumbling from Rufus, Tseng climbed out and handed the IV bag to Elena who saluted. Rude nodded and looked briefly at Reno for any indication as to what he was thinking at that point, but Reno had turned away and was walking back towards the house. Tseng motioned for Rude to leave in the helicopter, Elena shut the side door, and the helicopter eased into the air. The raven haired man turned and ran after the angry looking red head. Tseng got all the way to Reno and set a hand on his shoulder, when suddenly he was punched square in the face. It caught the Wutain man off guard and he fell back into the snow.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Reno screamed as he jumped on Tseng and shook his superior officer and ex-lover, keeping enough cool not to grind the man's ace into the snow and leave him there.

"Reno let me explain.."

"Explain? You fucking went out of your way to find someone just to give yourself the opportunity to talk to me again. You selfish, closeted, Wute bastard. If I had my fucking gun I would paint the fucking snow red!"

"Reno you are overreacting." Tseng said in an attempt to calm the enraged Turk, "You know that it is our duty to do all we can to find Rufus. You also know that under Turk code no man is dead until we find a body. I found a body, he just happens to be alive. I tried to call you to tell you we were starting the search and I had both of the others try too."

"My phone is fucking gone. I threw it into the snow. How convenient that you decided to look for Rufus after I told you not to come unless we were reinstated. You were fine with sending me away and ending the search before, but the moment I tell you to not speak to me, you fucking find a way."

Tseng looked Reno in the eyes, "You didn't want to leave when I sent you away, now I find a way for all of us to be together again and you are pissed. What can I do to make you happy Reno?"

"YOU COULD GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR SELFISH ASS! Don't you dare make it sound like I asked you to do this. You haven't once cared throughout this entire ordeal cared about if I was happy. I tried to be with you and you told me no, now that I tell you no, you want me to be happy? I found happiness again, I was happy without you. I was happy with Cid."

Tseng looked away, pushing at Reno to get off of him. Reno moved and allowed his leader to stand. However, Tseng remained on the ground and only shifted to a kneeling position. The proud Wutain man lowered his head onto his hands.

"I am sorry, Reno. I am sorry that I have hurt you. I am sorry that I was not true to myself. I am sorry that I didn't ask you to stay in Wutai with me. I am sorry that I overreacted over you and Cid. I have denied what I wanted and what you wanted so long that I have pushed you away from me. I am sorry that I have ruined something that we could have shared. I love you Reno, and I am sorry that I ruined what we could have had by believing what others wanted me to believe about myself."

Reno looked at the man. Even rarer than his swearing was when Tseng admitted he was wrong. Reno leaned down and lifted the proud man's face from the snow.

"I accept your apology, but-" Reno looked toward the direction of the house. This was a situation he had never had to face before...

Cid sat at the window nervously looking out. 'What the fuck's the matte with me? Am I a fuckin' woman waitin' fer her man to come back from the war? Jenova in the fuckin' tank what's become of me.' he thought bitterly.

Not more than a minute or two later he saw a red head rise above the snow and walking towards his house.

Cid, in attempt to seem like he hadn't been waiting anxiously, put a kettle on and got out two tea cups. He readied the cups with the Vanilla Chai Reno had liked so well. By the time Reno stepped in the door, the Chai was ready and steeping while Cid was doing the few dishes they had left.

"So what'd they want?" Cid asked not turning around.

"Cid we need to talk."

Cid turned and looked at Reno when he heard the serious tone he had taken and saw that they were not alone. Tseng stood next to Reno, looking rather worse for wear, his deep brown eyes taking in all that he saw.

"Of course. Should we-" Cid trailed off, letting Reno fill the blank himself.

"Let's go to the den." Reno said walking to the common area and pulling the door shut behind him and Cid.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Cid asked looking rather nervous.

Reno looked at the floor for a moment before looking back up, "Cid the Turks have been reinstated."

Cid's jaw dropped for a moment, "Dontcha need a leader or something?"

"Rufus survived the fall of Shinra headquarters. Tseng found him and now we need to go take care of him."

"We? Are you going too?"

Reno paused for a moment before he looked at his shoes, "Yes and it's not a matter of want to. I need to. I told you they are my family and right now they need me more than ever."

Cid made move to argue with the man but stopped remembering his own family and what he gave to see their happiness. After a moment Cid nodded, but looked away, "I understand."

"I am sorry,Cid. However, Now with Rufus alive, I can ask for dismissal and then once I am dismissed I don't need to go back or will ever need to worry about being reinstated ever again."

"But will he dismiss you?"

Reno looked away, "I don't know."

Cid looked at Reno, "I gotta ask a few questions bafore I let ya jus' walk on outta here. Are you alright with that?"

Reno nodded and waited for his questions.

"Ya aren't leaving me for Tseng out there are ya?"

"No. Tseng and I have come to an understanding."

"His understandin' have anythin' to do with the shiner he's gunna have tomorrow?" Cid asked with a smile.

"It might."

"Good fer you." Cid sighed and sat on the couch. "I will be sad ta see ya go, but we knew from the start that this shit could happen. Are they waiting fer ya?"

"No, they are coming to get us in the helicopter."

"Why wouldn't ya jus' take Betsy? Ya think I want that hunk o' shit loiterin' around my house, you can fucking forget it." Cid looked at Reno with a smile.

Reno gave a lopsided grin, "I kinda forgot about her."

"Fergot about- Jenova in the Goddamn tank...yer about the stupidest punk ass Turk I've ever met."

Reno gave a half hearted smile, "I suppose I can simply fly to meet the others."

Cid looked at Reno for a moment before he asked "When will you be leavin'?"

"Soon."

Cid smiled sadly, "We better git yer shit packed then."

~Thank you for reading! What will become of our beloved couple? Find out in the last chapter, which posts tomorrow. I hope you all "liked" it. Thank you to all those who have been reviewing. I greatly appreciate all of the comments. Thanks again for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

Reno stood in front of a smoking Cid, Betsy's blades whirling proudly behind him. Tseng leaned out of the back waiting patiently as Reno said his good byes.

"Thank you. For everything." Reno said, looking at the ground rather sadly.

"Yer welcome. I am jus' happy that Betsy is werking again."

Reno nodded and looked back up at Cid. "I am sorry it has to end like this. We have to take Rufus to our safe house to look after and if he ever get's better we have to wait for him to dismiss us."

"I's alright. We knew goin' into this that all this fucking horse shit was a possibility. I jus' wish it wasn' so soon."

Reno nodded, "Me too."

"Where are ya goin' to stay?" Cid asked, "Or can't ya tell me."

Reno shook his head, "We are going to a place called Healin lodge. Appropriate name with what we will be doing there."

"How will y'all get food? I thought ya had no real friends left."

"We have some Shinra sympathetics that are going to help us."

Cid nodded and looked at the ground, kicking a rock around with his toe. "I guess this is g-bye then."

Reno shook his head, "Not good bye. Not unless you are planning on me dying."

Cid looked up at Reno looking a bit hopeul, "So you'll come back if this shit blows over?"

Reno nodded and gave Cid a smile, "And if I get a day off or vacation time. That is, of course, I you will still have a punk ass Turk freeloading at yer house."

"Nah, I dun really like punk ass freeloading Turks. However I do have this one guy that is an amazing ass pilot tha's gunna help me open a fucking air school. Even though he calls me old an's a fucking smartass at times, I think I've grown to really like him and will be fucking bored as shit without him."

Reno gave a smile and offered a hand to Cid, "Until we meet again?"

Cid pushed the hand out of the way and wrapped his arms around Reno, "There are some times in life that even the manliest of men need a hug."

Reno smiled and pressed his lips to Cid's holding their embrace for as long as they possibly could before they pulled away.

"Dontcha dare go and forget about coming back. Ya dont haveta, but don't you dare forget that it is always an option fer ya."

"I won't." Reno said pressing his lips against Cid's one last time, before he turned and walked towards the chopper.

Cid looked past Reno to Tseng, "If he gets hert on yer watch I will beat the livin' dog shit outta ya."

Tseng smiled and nodded, "Trust me, I won't let any harm come to him."

Reno climbed into the helicopter without looking back. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to fly away. He knew that if he looked back he would see that longing look in Cid's eyes and he would never want to leave.

He moved into Betsy's cockpit and sat in the pilot's chair.

"I am sorry to do this Reno." Tseng said over the headset once Reno put it on.

"Do me a favor Tseng?" Reno said as he started the flight sequence.

"Anything." Tseng returned almost immediately and rather hopefully.

"Shut the fuck up. I may have forgiven you for being stupid, but right now you are still the guy that is takin gme away from the man I love."

There was silence on the other end and then Rude spoke from the headset Reno had put on, "Ready to fly partner?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Reno said and carefully maneuvered the helicopter into the air.

Cid watched as Betsy took off, allowing the wind from her blades to buffet his graying hair. He watched as they flew away from Rocket Town. He felt something oddly hollow as he watched the Turks leave and he shook his head.

"M' too old fer this fucking horse shit."

He turned and walked to his now empty house, realizing for the first time in a while just how lonely his once usual life style was.

The Turks flew to Healin lodge in relative silence, Tseng having taken his head set off the normal channel and switching it to a private one so he could speak to Rufus without being interrupted or feeling guilty for taking up the same airway Reno was on.

Reno stared blankly out of the windshield, feeling utterly hollow.

"Will you be okay?" Rude asked over the airwaves, knowing by Reno's telltale silence that the redhead was lost in thought.

"Right now I'm not, but I will be."

The two remained silent for a moment before Rude spoke again. "Do you think you loved him?"

Reno stared for a moment more before he responded to Rude, "Yes."

Rude fell silent for the remainder of the ride and Reno was very thankful that he was the only one in the cockpit.

Sometimes, even the manliest of men need to cry when they have their hearts torn open.

~Here it is the last chapter. Thank you all or reading. Thank you all for reviewing! Especially to Ohmigoditskirby, KakashiXIrukaLover, Yatsuki, Black-Rogue-Fairy for the marvelous reviews! Don't worry to much there is an epilogue that will certainly clear some things up. Please forgive me and thank you or reading! ~CR


	29. Epilogue

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT WOULD YOU FUCKING LAND THE GOD DAMN THING BEFORE YOU FUCKING WRECK IT!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just-"

"YOU'RE JUST GONNA LAND THE DAMN THING BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT OF THE COCKPIT AND TAKE OVER FOR YOUR SORRY ASS!"

Elena landed the helicopter in the field and looked at the fuming red head that sat beside her.

"I thought you said pull back."

"Not on the throttle you dumb ass. Now listen how do you ever expect me to teach you this shit so that you can fly one of these as well as I can?"

He took out a cigarette and lit it, "Honestly. What is Tseng thinking asking me to train you on this shit. Now, let's try this again."

"Hey! Lunch!"

Reno smiled, reached over and shut off the engine.

"You heard the man, lunch time Rookie!"

Elena grumbled and climbed out of the helicopter.

"I'll never get that shit down."

"Of course you will, ya just need practice." Reno said, grabbing his cane and walking towards the house.

It had been a two years since the threat with Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. With the remnants dispatched the Turks were now considered just as much heroes as the members of Avalanche they fought beside.

"Will ya hurry up you gimpy shit or the meal will start to rot."

Reno frowned and upped his pace towards the offensive blonde pilot that held a tray of sandwiches for lunch.

"Ya know just because I have problems walking, it doesn't mean I can't kick your ass Highwind." Reno leaned in when he reached the older pilot and gave him a kiss.

The two had done what they had planned after Reno was released from service by Rufus. The final battle with the trio of remnants combined with years of abuse and the electrocution had damaged Reno's knee to the point of needing cane support or a heavy bandage wrap. Reno found it way easier to deal with the cane than another item of clothing to take off.

"Yea, yea. Now, how did the Rookie fly?"

Reno eyed Elena for a moment before he smiled, "She'll pass the test. She just needs to stop being so nervous." Elena beamed with pride.

Cid nodded and the three sat down in the grass with their makeshift lunch. "Good'ta hear. Ya think we can get another full class next semester? I hear Reeve is recommending us to teach the new air force that WRO is planning."

"Hopefully just in flying. I have no interest in teaching combat." Reno said after picking out a peanut butter sandwich.

"Nah, jus' flight. Besides, ya know Rude'll be teaching combat. He is one'a the combat instructors after all."

Reno nodded and took a bite of 's new PHS rung and he pulled it out and looked at the ID and sighed.

"Grease Monkey's academy of Flight, Reno speaking how may I help you?"

"I thought you said you were going to call me when you landed. How did she do?"

"For fuck's sake Tseng we JUST landed. Can't you just fuck Rufus and be happy enough to leave me alone? She fucking did fine."

Tseng may have loved Reno at one point, but such a dedicated Turk found that he could bind duty with passion and be perfectly content. Rufus was helping back the WRO and Tseng was pestering the future Empress about passing a bill that would stop the mistreatment of those who were homosexual. It was surprising how many there actually in Wutai that would come out once some one spoke up in their favor. Tseng was the acting ambassador to Wutai and as far as anyone could say, he was doing a damn fine job.

"Good to hear. If Rufus heard you being that crude he would surely scold you. Now the flight test is next week, will she pass?"

"If ya stop calling all the time, of course she will."

"Good to hear. I hope that I didn't interrupt anything."

"Only lunch." Reno said, his mouth filled with peanut butter.

Tseng gave a laugh, "I will leave you to your lunch. Have a pleasant afternoon."

Reno hung up the phone and gave a swallow.

"Still such a worry wart."

Cid and Elena nodded solemnly. Elena paused for a moment and looked at Cid, "What ever happened to Vincent after the battles he faced? I know he left and no one has heard from him in a while, but have you heard anything?"

"Not a peep." Cid said. He would have liked to keep in contact with the gunman, but the man's inability to remain reachable, made the task impossible. He had never purchased a cell phone, even after being offered one from several members of the team. "The last time I saw him, he was walking towards the Nibel mountains. I don't know what has happened and no one has heard from him."

In truth, Cid could tell for a fact that the man was alive. Every year on his birthday a single red rose would be left on his window sill. The only sign that the man still "lived" and breathed.

Reno nodded and looked to the sky, "I hope he is alright." He didn't know exactly how sincere he was being. Vincent had never really taken a liking to him after him "stealing his man," so to be fair he wasn't incredibly concerned with the ex-Turks disappearance.

Elena jumped up after a brief glance at her phone. "I am late to pick up Rufus!" She waved at them both and ran towards her car.

Reno and Cid shook their heads and watched her leave.

"Rufus won't really care. He would rather have her learn to fly and be a few minutes late than have the other rookies fly and make him airsick." Reno said as he he leaned against Cid and stared at the sky.

Cid pressed a kiss on Reno's temple. "S'ok. To be fair I am happy ta see her go. That means we can take a nap."

Reno smiled, "That sounds lovely."

Reno and Cid settled back on the grass, staring at the sky. They allowed the lazy summer day to roll over them.

"I love you Cid." Reno whispered sleepily against Cid's chest.

Cid pressed of a kiss to Reno's lips and ran his fingers through Reno's hair.

"I love you too Reno."

~Here it is. I hope you liked the story. THANKS TO EVERYONE who posted on this story. If there was anything that you wanted to see or that I didn't cover please tell me. Also I am starting another series in about a month and I hope you would all take the time to read it when I post. Thank you all for the read and the wonderful reviews! ~CR


End file.
